Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros
by Gearhead96
Summary: What would Bowser say to Sonic if they had time to chat? Would Megaman and Link have anything in common? Who would win in a pasta eating contest, Mario, or Pacman? Time to find out using the Fire Emblem Support system!
1. Intro

**Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros.**

Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros is a somewhat crossover between the two games. There is no central plot in this story, instead we follow support conversations. In the Fire Emblem series, there is a system called 'Supports'. When two characters fight alongside each other long enough, you can unlock a Support, which is like a small scene between the two characters. There are three ranks plus a fourth one. The higher the rank, the more the two characters start to bond with one another.

The first is the C rank support, which, depending on the characters, either establishes they know each other or this is one of their first meetings outside of the actual game itself.

Using existing characters in the Smash universe as an example. Mario and Bowsers C support would possibly have them be very hostile towards one another. While Mario and Peaches c support will have them understandably very friendly towards one another.

However, Mario with one of the new comers, say, Villager for example, would be much different. He probably already knows about the villager and even spoke to him before. But their C support conversation would have them sitting down and having a heart to heart for the first time.'

B comes after c, and A after that. Usually involving a wacky or amusing incident or a small plot line.

S support is dramatically different. An S support is usually when two characters confess their love for each other and get married.

This has only ever been possible between one female and one male character. And I intend to keep it that way in this fanfic. I have nothing against homosexuality, in fact, I actively ship certain male/male and female/female couples. But it would be very weird to wright two same sex characters falling in love…especially for the boys. This might SOUND like a double standard, but really, think about it. How many female characters aren't human?

Now think of all the male characters…how WEIRD would it be to have Bowser marry Mario? Or Donkey Kong marry Metakight? (that sounds pretty funny actually to be honest) or Sonic marrying Warrio of all people. It just doesn't mix well. That being said…it would still be weird to have say, Zelda marry Sonic or Peach marry Donkey Kong. So certain characters in general are locked out from being married.

At least, initially. I think it'd be a fun challenge to try and ship certain characters together. But first I have to get through my default list.

Also, I might not release S rank chapters right away. I think I'll save them, but I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters and the all belong to their respective owners. And if anyone else has had this idea (which I'm pretty sure they have) I apologize. I don't mean to copy off of you, I honestly have never seen your work. I just wanted to make my own.

Also, one last note. These characters might not always be in what many people would considered to be their 'canon' personas. These supports would not work, and therefor this entire story would not work, if they were silent. But, I will try to keep them as canon as possible. Just…don't shank me if you feel like I wrote a character wrong…please.

Update: A couple of things since this story has picked up.

All characters will have supports; this includes cut characters from the roster.

Assist Characters will also have supports but they won't be like roster supports. They will only ever have a support with another character if I feel it could be possible for them to have a conversation. (MotherBrain supporting with anyone besides Samus comes to mind as a bit weird)

I will NOT have one character have a constant string of supports. For example, If the next three supports were about Luigi supporting with three other people, I feel like itd get boring pretty fast. This is also to ensure that all characters get an equal chance at a support. I love the Smash Bros. series and my main goal is for every character to get equal representation.

I accept requests for supports from anyone, keep in mind however that many people ask me for supports. If there is already a person who asked me for a support with the same character you asked for before you, their support will have priority.

I will also only do one request from a single person at a time (with some possible exceptions) this is so I can get to everyone's supports faster.

Note that just because you might ask me for a support I might not do it. This is because I am currently working on the background story (or rather, the main story) for this fanfics and certain supports too soon would ruin the surprise. I will inform you if that is the case.

S supports will be released upon the ending of Link and Zeldas support. I ask that nobody gets into shipping wars here, I aim to please all pairings, and hopefully, make you like every single one of them.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the fanfic :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Current Support: Marth &amp; Koopaling Roy (Coming Soon)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Few Supports:<strong>_

_**Wii Fit Trainer & Villager (Aka Mayor)**_

_**Greninja & Lucario**_

_**Female Robin & Palutena**_

_**Mr. Game & Watch & Pacman**_

_**Ganondorf & Kirby**_

_**Dr. Mario & Wii Fit Trainer**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lucina & Little Mac Support C

**Lucina & Little Mac**

**Rank C:**

"Um…excuse me good sir. But you are blocking the entrance." Lucina said politely to the boxer standing in front of her.

"Hmm? Ah! Sorry 'bout that. Guess my train o' thought got ahead of me." Mac swiftly moved aside to let her through.

"Is something bugging you?" Lucina inquired.

"Well, yes actually. Just kind of confused 'bout this whole thing. Trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, a bunch of heroes and villains getting summoned from different worlds? That's crazy talk! And yet, here I am." He said while scratching the back of his neck with his glove. He then gave a small shrug.

"Tis confusing, I know. But in my own home world this was not an uncommon occurrence. It happened quite often actually."Lucina said with a reassuring smile.

"Woah! Really? You're not pulling on my leg are you?" Mac asked.

"Of course not, my hands are still at my sides, see?" Lucina said seriously.

"Um…"

"In any case, you shouldn't worry about it too much Sir Mac. We will all go home soon enough. But we have to fight to protect our combined worlds first. Everyone in the universe is counting on us. It is our duty to make sure that we protect them. And we will, I believe in all of us. And I believe in you."

"Heh…thanks Lucina. And its just Mac. 'Kay? I feel old when you call me 'Sir Mac' hahaha! He laughed boisterously, Lucina giggled along with him.

"Very well, Mac, I look forward to fighting by your side."

"Same here friend."


	3. Chapter 2: Lucina & Little Mac Support B

**Lucina & Little Mac**

**Rank B:**

"Hey Lucina! There you are."

"Ah, hello Mac. Is there a problem?" Lucina asked.

"Eh, not really. Just wanted to ask ya somethin'." Mac said.

"Of course. What is it you seek to know?"

"Why do you have a girls name?" He asked bluntly.

"…I beg your pardon?" Lucina asked, stunned.

"I don't want to be rude, but it's just been bugging me was all. Why would a father name their son Lucina? Seems kind of wonky if you ask me." Mac said while shrugging his shoulders.

"…Mac. I am not a boy."

"Stop pulling my leg Lucina! Hahaha." Mac laughed.

"I do not jest Mac. I am not a boy, I am a girl." Lucina said seriously.

"…Wait, seriously?! You ain't joking?!"

"Of course I'm not."

"But that!...Actually explains quite a bit, actually…And here I thought you were just brave for goin' into the women's bathroom all the time…" Mac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while blushing.

"Mac…did you really believe I was a boy?" Lucina asked.

"Y-Yeah…sorry about that Lucina…"

"Surely my hair would have informed you of my true gender?"

"Where I come from lots of guys have long hair."

"Well, what about my voice? It is obviously feminine."

"I just thought you were soft spoken was all…"

"…And my breast? I have BREASTS Mac."

"Guys have breasts to." Mac said defensively.

"...You are technically right...But there is a difference."

"W-well…sorry Lucina…" He apologized with a sagged head.

"I accept your apology." Lucina said with a nod.

"You…are taking this remarkably well." He noted. "You're not gonna smash my face in? Or try and slice an' dice me with your sword?"

"Is that the common reaction to this type of incident?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Have two characters you want to see in a support sooner rather then later? Shoot me a P.m or review! I'll get to every character support eventually, but you guys influence how soon which ones comes to light, so just let me know!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: Lucina & Little Mac Support A

**Lucina & Little Mac**

**Rank A**

"Good morning Mac." Lucina greeted.

"Eep! Ah, um, good mornin' Lucina." Little Mac greeted hastily.

"Did you just squeal?" Lucina asked, her eyes filled with a brief amusement.

"N-No! Of course not! I would never do somethin' as girly as that! Er…no offense…Lucina…" Mac stuttered out. Lucina sighed in irritation, all amusement gone from her eyes.

"Mac, you've been acting strange ever since you found out I wasn't a boy."

"Urgh…" He grunted.

"You've been constantly avoiding me, you are distracted during battle, you can't even focus on the simplest of things! How do you expect to defeat our enemies or to even live if you can't even pay attention-" Her voice was rising to a fever pitch when he interrupted her.

"Alright alright already! Would you just lay off of me!? Sheesh!"

"Lay off of you? Why would I ever want to lay on top of you, have you gone completely mad?!" She asked with a wrinkled brow.

"It's a figure of speech Lucina! Will you just leave me alone!" Little Mac snapped.

"…As you wish…I'm sorry to have bothered you." Lucina nodded her her head sadly to him, turned away and then started to walk away.

"Lucina! Wait…" Mac sighed as she returned. "Look…I'm sorry okay? It's just weird is all…"

"Mac…you can talk to me. Please, just tell me what is wrong." She pleaded.

"Well, it's just…you were like my bro. You know?"

"Your…bro?" Lucina asked in confusion.

"Ugh, a bro is like, a brother who isn't blood related. But you consider them close enough to be like your true brother." He explained.

"I see…I had no idea you viewed me in such a way."

"How couldn't I? Ya always listened to my problems, cheered me up when I was feeling down, told me to stop being an idiot when I got all hot headed. I donno…and now, you're not my bro…" He trailed off sadly and rubbed his arm.

"…I beg to differ."

"Eh? Whadda mean?"

"Just because I'm not a boy doesn't mean I care about you any less. You're a good man and a good friend. In my own world…a lot of bad things happened. And in order to survive, my friends and I needed to rely on one another. Sure we had our fights and disagreements, but at the end of the day we all cared about each other and we all looked out for one another. We are not any more different. We are an army who are dedicated to a single cause, saving the world that we all live in. But we will never accomplish that if we don't trust the people we're fighting with…I know I am not a 'bro' Mac. But I can still be your sister in arms, I can still be your friend…If you'll let me."

"…Heh. You always did have a way with makin' me see the big picture."

"Is that a yes?"

"Ya, it is. I'm sorry for being such a moron Lucina…you got my back in the next fight?"

"Naturally." She said with a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Lucina & Little Mac Support S

**Lucina & Little Mac**

**Rank S**

"Hey, um, Lucina…" Mac said quietly.

"Yes? Did you need something Mac?" Lucina asked.

"Well…I was just…you know. Wonderin' if you remembered a talk we had once…" Mac asked.

"A talk?"

"Yeah, it was, um, about girls."

"I don't recall such a conversation." Lucina said. "I might have been distracted, I apologize."

"Nonononono! That's perfectly fine…I was honestly hopin' you'd forgotten." He chuckled.

"…You are acting weird."

"Me, acting weird? Ha-Ha-Ha! Don't be ridiculous!" Mac boasted.

"You just used a big word, now I know you are acting weird." Lucina said with narrowed eyes.

"Huh? Hey! That's an insult! I can use big words when I want to!"

"You are not even talking in that strange accent of yours…what is going on?"

"E-eh? My accent? Whatcha talkin' about!"

"Ah, there it is." Lucina nodded happily. Mac pouted at her. "I think I remember now, was it that conversation about what you liked in a woman? I thought it was rather strange you were telling me about it. But I suppose this was before you knew I was a girl?" Lucina smiled.

"Y-Yeah…that one." Mac said.

"Well, I can forget about it if you like. It seems to be making you uncomfortable." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"…Do you remember what I said?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Could you say it?"

"What? But why? That's a waist of time, we both already know what you said." Lucina said in confusion.

"I know Lucina…but please?" He asked.

"Well…okay. I suppose it won't do us any harm. Now lets see…you said, what you like in a woman isn't her appearance, but that it does take a part in it. You want a woman who is an equal partner to you. One who isn't afraid to get in your face and tell you you're wrong, but one who is willing to understand your point of view as well. You want someone who will take care of you, but who isn't afraid of being taken care of herself. You want a strong woman, a brave woman, a caring woman, a…woman…you can…love forever…" Lucina stuttered to a stop as Mac fell onto one knee and opened a small box

"Lucina…I..I didn't realize it at the time, for obvious reasons." He laughed. "But you're all that and more. When the fights get hard…It makes me feel safe knowin' you have my back. It's like…having another me out there. I never thought I'd fall in love with a woman who could fight with me. Or wield a sword. Or kick my fanny for that matter. But…here I am. I love you Lucina. Will…will you marry me?"

"Mac I…I didn't know…" She said breathlessly. She lowered herself onto her knees in front of him and took the ring from the box. "T-This ring…it looks so familiar…"

"It's your fathers ring." Mac said. Lucina's eyes snapped up to his. "I asked for his blessing…and his response was to throw this ring at my face and to get out of his tent."

"!"

"I'm jokin'." Mac laughed. "Well, not the part about him kickin' me out of his tent. My bad for waking him up at 3 'o' clock in the morning to ask him, but he was happy. And he said your mum would be happy to. And that she'd probably like me…" Mac laughed nervously as he continued to ramble. "Lucina…you're killin' me here…please. If you are gonna say no…just say so already."

"…" Mac grunted in surprise as she suddenly flung herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"L-Lucina?" Mac asked.

"Yes yes a hundred times yes." She said. Mac smiled brightly and hugged her back. "I didn't think you would ever ask me…I didn't even know you felt the same way I do about you."

"Well…I'm sorry to have kept you waitin'." Mac chuckled. She pulled away from him to put the ring on. They both sat down and Lucina leaned back against his chest as he roped his muscled arms around her.

"…I love you." She arched her head back

"I love ya to." Mac said as he leaned his head down and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5: Z-Suit Samus & Cap Falcon C

**Zero Suit Samus & Captain Falcon**

**Rank C**

"Captain Falcon, it's good to see you've returned to your senses."Samus Aran said.

"Ugh, hello Aran. It's good to see you to." Captain Falcon said with a small nod, his head was hanging slightly.

"Still have that headache?" She asked.

"Yes! I can't sleep, can hardly eat, thinking is pretty much out the window…" He sighed.

"I see…I am sorry. It must have been terrifying, being possessed by Crazy Hand and having no control over your thoughts or body. I couldn't imagine the pain…"

**"HA!"** He shouted suddenly.

"H-huh?" Samus Aran stuttered in surprise.

"Ol' Captain Falcon doesn't feel pain, only motivation for more anger!"

"What are you talking about Falcon?" She asked while backing away a step.

"That damn Crazy Hand may have taken my body over, but that wimp couldn't even hope to break my spirit! I watched as my body attacked my friends, even newcomers that I didn't want to hurt, I saw my fellow Origin members be turned into mindless slaves before I myself was turned into one…But I have never forgotten. And Captain Falcon **NEVER** forgives!"

"Falcon, calm yourself. There's no need to scream like a lunatic!"

"**HE WILL FEAR THE RECKONING OF MY EVER FLAMING PUNCH OF ARMAGEDDON! _FALLLCOOON PUUUUUNCCCHHH-_**" Samus slapped him across the face. "…Thank you. I needed that."

"Go see Doctor Mario, he might have some sort of pill to help you with the headaches."

"Yes…that is, a good idea. Thank you Aran." Captain Falcon left.

"…If only I could blame that outburst on the headaches…" Aran said with a face palm and a sigh. "Although…I will be the first to admit I missed his intensity." She said with a small smile. "He will do the newcomers some good…However loud that good might be."

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, I've never played Metroid or an F-Zero game. So, my only knowledge about Samus and Captain Falcon are the memetic viewings of both, the wiki explanation of them (which, really explains nothing…) and my own interpretation of them.<strong>

**In my eyes Captain Falcon is a badass and usually a very calm one, until he gets ready for a fight that is. While Samus Aran is much more reserved and is more of the 'lone wolf' type but isn't entirely unfriendly. She is a hero after all.**

**Also, just throwing this out there now. Samus and Zero Suit Samus are completely separate character, same as Sheik and Zelda. This will probably make more sense in their supports with one another.**

**Also, our first glimpse at the broader story going on here…just what is Crazy Hand up to? And who are the 'Origin' members?**

**Review responses:**

**XxLTxX: Thanks for the compliment! And I'm glad you found that funny (wasn't sure if anyone was going to get the joke). The Pokémon, like other creatures such as Yoshi, will be able to talk naturally. However, they will be noticeably be more fluent when talking to other Pokémon or non-human characters. I planned to have them talk in snipits (while having their thoughts be in parentheses so we know what they're really thinking.). Charizard for example, will most likely speak in some sort of Hulk speech with others (but that's only because he's not a fast talker.)**

**Guest: Welp, here you go! Lol, their C support. Don't know when they'll get a B or A support but I'll try not to take too long.**


	7. Chapter 6: Z-Suit Samus & Cap Falcon B

**Zero Suit Samus & Captain Falcon**

**Rank B**

"Oi, Aran! There you are." Captain Falcon said while saluting her.

"Hello Falcon, you look better." She said with a smile.

"Yup, you were right. The Doc had just what I needed. I'm in tip top fighting condition now!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"I see, congratulations. Now you can go and hit everything with that falcon punch of yours." She teased.

"…Excuse me?" He said with indignation.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"The falcon punch is a SACRED ART. It can't just be used on anybody! It is sacred! And must only be used under the most dire of circumstances!" He stressed.

"…Such as?" Samus asked after a short pause.

"When fighting an enemy that is giving us trouble. Not Ol' Captain Falcon trouble mind you, I mean everyone else. When facing a worthy opponent. Or when there is a long line at the super market."

"W-what?!" She cried in shock.

"Captain Falcon must have his corn flakes! Any who gets in his way is the enemy!" He responded.

"FALCON!"

"What? Oh okay fine…I'll stop using it at the super market…"

"Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Is the mini golf course still okay?"

"W-what?! CHILDREN PLAY THERE!"

"Captain Falcon does not discriminate because of race gender or age." He said with a nod.

"Y-you are insane! My god!" She stomped away.

"…Heh. It's fun messing with her. Just like old times." He said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I really wasn't expecting to be getting this many reviews in the course of two days! Thanks guys<strong>

**An: Response To Review**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345:**

**I agree that there isn't enough Xenoblade fanfiction! I plan to do all of the supports you mention but I will most likely do Shulk and Pit after Zero Suit Samus and Captain Falcon are done. And then some other characters after that.**

**I don't want to do a bunch of one characters supports right after another one, I want to spread them out, that way people have something to look forward to instead of having all of say, Shulks supports in a row. **

**CastleMaster: Hmm, interesting. If you remember that comic I'd be interested and seeing it!**

**And that does sound like an interesting idea, I'll consider it! Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Z-Suit Samus & Cap Falcon A

**Zero Suit Samus & Captain Falcon**

**Rank A**

"Hey Aran, what's up?" Captain Falcon saluted.

"…"

"Aran, hey Aran! Can you hear me?" He watched as she walked into a wall face first. She only offered a small grunt and stayed with her face against the wall. "Jeez woman, what happened to you?"

"Not now Falcon…I'm not in the mood."

"But you're in the mood to start sucking faces with the wall?" He asked. She gave him a glare over her shoulder.

"Shut it."

"There's the Aran I know and love."

"Just go away."

"Aran really, what's the matter? Come on, you can tell Ol' Captain Falcon." He said while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"I don't want to talk to 'Ol' Captain Falcon' I want to be alone with my wall."

"Hun, that wall is no good for you. He's already hit your face once, who says he won't do it again?" Captain Falcon joked. "You really have to be more careful when picking out your boyfriends Aran. That wall, he abuses you." A catty grin spread across his face.

**"CAN IT GRANDPA!"** She yelled suddenly.

"Eh?" Captain Falcon flinched.

"Is everything a damn joke to you Falcon?! Is that it?!"

"Aran, calm down-"

"No **YOU** calm down! I'm done with your smart alick comments and overall stupidity! You are a man child! Why can't you just grow up?!" She screeched at him.

"Who says I'm not a grown up?" He commented, he scowled and gritted his teeth, which caused his broad jaw to flex.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like one!"

"I don't **_act _**like a grown up because I **_need _**to." He strained.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"Look around Aran. Where are we?"

"Uh…in a hallway, obviously."

"That's not what I meant. Aran, we're in a world that is facing destruction…for the **FOURTH DAMN TIME IN A ROW.**" He said while outstretching his arms.

"…"

"I'm tired of it honestly. I've been here since the beginning, fighting with Mario and Link and Kirby…all of the Original smashers. Including Samus. Sure, others have joined us over the years, including you, but the weight always falls on us. The Origin members. That's why Crazy Hand targeted us first, that's why he wanted to control us. The other smashers look up to us as leaders, and without us, there wouldn't BE a world anymore." He growled.

"Oh yeah? Then what about when we fought Tabuu? We couldn't have beaten him without Sonic. Or King Dedede." Aran pointed out.

"I'm not SAYING that the other members don't matter. But the Origin members are a beacon of hope. You can't tell me that your spirit didn't plummet when you found out how easily we were defeated." He said.

"…That is true."

"We are held up on a pedestal by every newcomer that walks through the door. If WE fall, hope is lost. We never wanted it to be like that, but that's just how it is…And it drives me insane. I appreciate it, but there are many fighters here that are stronger, faster, even smarter then me. I am NOT the best fighter here. Many of the Origin members aren't. But we have to be. We have to pretend to be." He grunted.

"I never knew."

"So, if you really want to know why I don't act like a 'typical 30 something year old man' it's because everyone needs that."

"How? It still doesn't make any sense to me." She said with a shake of her head.

"Just because I'm tired of having to be put in a pedestal, it doesn't mean I don't care about the people who put me there. The other smashers, the people of smashvill, you…they need hope. Not some brooding man who never talks to anyone. Aran, in my own world, I never talk to people. I don't need to, I live on a bunch of islands far FAR away from civilization. I go back every now and then to win a race, and then I come home. That's all that mattered. Or at least, that's what I used to think.

But here, I can't be like that. Ol' Captain Falcon has a soft spot for the people here…including you, Aran."

"Falcon…"

"So if I have to be a man child to make sure everybody is smiling every day? Then so be it. If I have to scream '**_FALLCCCCOOOON PUUUUNCCCCHHH!_**' Every five seconds to amuse someone, then so be it. If I have to set aside my own feelings of wanting to go home and just sit in my villa and read all day so I can pretend to be a hero?...Then so be it."

"Okay, okay Falcon…I get it."

"Do ya?"

"Yes…and I'm sorry. That I yelled at you I mean."

"It's okay Aran. I know me being a Falcon Dork can be kind of annoying sometimes." He smiled as she giggled.

"Right, hahaha. Thanks Falcon, for cheering me up."

"No problem, it's my job. So what were you so upset about anyway?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it. If that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine Aran. But if you ever need to talk, Ol' Captain Falcon has an ear for you, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled, and then left. "He says he isn't a hero and he's just pretending…I wonder if he even realizes that, his motivations for doing these things for people…actually defines him as a one. Heh, stupid Falcon…"

* * *

><p><strong>An: This chapter just kind of got away from me, I was struggling with what to write and then BAM this came along.<strong>

**My writing is for everyone to interpret, but considering there won't be a chapter with Captain Falcon for a while, I want to explain something.**

**Captain Falcon has sort of evolved as a character for me. In this story, he's still a badass, but he's also become, basically a troll. He purposely does a lot of things that made him memetic to begin with, such as yell his Falcon Punch line or just being a dofus or total dork (I noticed that, the fandom in general views him as a badass, but portrays him as a goofball in fan works. I wanted to introduce that into his character, although we won't really see that until he has another support). **

**And in my eyes, Captain Falcon isn't a whiner. He doesn't like complaining about his predicament. But he says these things to explain his situation to Aran, not to whine about it. If she didn't provoke him, he would have never brought this up.**

**But, anyway, it's really up to you to decide weather my portrayal of him was fitting or not.**

**Review response:**

**Guest: Unfortunately I can't do a Shulk & Bowser support just yet. The next set of supports will be Pit & Shulk. But, I do have an idea for a support with Bowser that could be just as interesting.**


	9. Chapter 8: Z-Suit Samus & Cap Falcon S

**Zero Suit Samus & Captain Falcon**

**Rank S**

"Hello Falcon, how are you?" Aran greeted.

"Alright, I suppose…" Captian Falcon muttered.

"Is something bothering you?" Aran asked.

"Well…to be honest. Yes." Captain Falcon said.

"Well, what is it then?" She asked impatiently.

"I've been thinking about retiring." He said.

"…From fighting?" Aran asked.

"From everything. Bounty hunting, racing, fighting. All of it." He said.

"But…why? You love all of those things." Aran said, she shook her head in bewilderment. "Why would you ever want to retire?"

"This body of mine isn't getting any younger. I'm proud of the things I've done, including the fights here. But someday I'll have to pass the torch onto someone else. I'm just trying to figure out when." He pondered.

"…What is wrong with you?" Aran asked.

"Huh?" Captain Falcon asked.

"We don't age Falcon, you know that! What you just said makes no logical sense at all." she said.

"Yeah…guess you have a point." He muttered.

"…What's the real reason?" She asked gently. "You can tell me."

"…I love you." He said.

"…Well. Can't say I was expecting that answer…" Aran choked out after getting over her shock.

"Heh…yeah." Captin Falcon smiled and turned his back to her. He leaned against a railing and peered out into the distance. "You know, I've always like the rough stuff. The fighting, the saving the world, all that jazz. Its something I don't regret doing. But the one thing I do regret is that in that time I never thought of raising a family. Or how my choices would prevent me from having one in my own world." He clenched his fist. "I have too many enemy's from my bounty hunting days. Some are fine settling their grudge on the racetrack, others…they aren't nearly as honorable." He glanced at her hand as she rested it on his shoulder. "Why were you upset the other day?" He suddenly asked.

"I had gotten in an argument with my older self." She said.

"Ah. Those are always fun to watch." Captain Falcon smirked.

"Shut up." Aran laughed as she slapped his shoulder. She leaned on the railing with him. "She was telling me I needed to toughen up. Not be so emotional over things. Wish I could say she doesn't know anything but Samus is my older self so…It's kind of hard to argue with that." Aran grunted.

"It's kind of hard to argue with her in general. I can't even count the number of times she beat me up in the first tournament for disagreeing with her." He said.

"She can be so infuriating sometimes…she acts like she's my mother." Aran muttered.

"She's just looking out for you." Falcon said. "We all kind of have the habit of looking after the younger ones."

"Well, I guess you've been looking at me for different reasons then." Aran said.

"…Falcon blush…" Captain Falcon said while hiding his face.

"You're an idiot." Aran smiled.

"Whatever." He smiled back. He raised an eyebrow behind his mask as she reached for his helmet. He said nothing as she took it off and got a good look at his face for the first time.

"Falcon…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back. He paused breathlessly as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Kiss…" She said as she pulled away.

"…I see what you did there." He said. They wrapped their hands around each other's. "I love you."

"I love you to." She said. "But you're not retiring. Not while I'm around."

"Whatever you say." Captain Falcon smiled.

"This world still needs hero's Falcon. Even old ones like you." She said.

"You saying I'm old now?" He smirked. She kissed his cheek before walking away.

"I'm saying you're a classic." She winked.

"…" Captain Falcon glanced back into the distance. Captain Falcon chuckled and followed after her. Hopefully, the world would give him a little private time with his lady before it needed saving again…

"Aran, Falcon! We've got a problem!" Aran and Falcon glanced at each other.

"Guess not." The Captain put his helmet back on and smiled at her.


	10. Chapter 9: Pit & Shulk Support C

**Pit & Shulk**

**Rank C**

"Haaaaaah!" Pit yelled.

"Yaah! Haaah!" Shulk yelled as he blocked Pits blows.

"Dodge this!" Pit challenged as he fired a projectile.

"(I see it!) Gladly!" Shulk swiftly dodged away.

"Tch…It's like this guy can see the future or something!" Pit complained.

"That's because I can." Shulk smirked.

"W-wha? But that's no fair!" Pit whined.

"Well to bad! Now's the time, Shadow eye!" Shulk disappeared instantly.

"E-eh? Where'd he go?!" Pit said while twisting his body to look around the room.

"Now! Backslash!" Shulk cried as he appeared behind Pit and grabbed his shoulder.

"Eep!" Pit squeaked.

"Gotcha! Haha! Eat pie!" Shulk yelled with triumph as he roughly turned Pit around and slammed a pie right into his face.

"Ahrghjiolv-_get it_-askjfnl-_out of_-asofnoa-_face Shulk!_ Ashdaks-_I'm going to_-asdkjsad –_suffocate!_" Pit struggled to say.

"Oh stop exaggerating! You're an angel aren't you? You can't die." Shulk said with a laugh.

"_I'm_-asfhkdfsf-_finished_…shsdf…" Pit's body went limp.

"Oh alright fine, there you happy?...Pit? Hey Pit?"

"…"

"Hey, stop messing around Pit." Shulk said, his tone becoming more worried. He shook Pits body.

"…"

"Pit, I'm not joking, wake up. Pit? Pit?**! PIIIIIIIITTTTTT**! Oh no…what have I done…what have I done…I've killed an angel!" Shulk said in horror. "There must be some special kind of hell reserved just for me…" He said in a terrified whisper.

**_"SNEAK ATTACK!"_** Pit leapt up from Shulks arms and smothered his face in ice cream.

"ACK!"

"Eat floor ice cream evil doer!"

"Damn you! It is SO on!"

"Bring it blonde!"

"With pleasure you deceiving angel!

"Murderer!"

"Possum!"

"Did you just call me a rodent?!"Pit asked in indignation.

"I so did just call you a rodent! Would you rather me call you an oversized pigeon? Oh, that's right, you can't fly. Guess that makes you an oversized CHICKEN!" Shulk taunted.

"Hey! That's mean…" Pit said meekly.

"Sorry…I got a bit carried away." Shulk apologized.

"It's okay…Sneak attack!"

"Not this time-"

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"**

"Oh no, it's peach!" Shulk said., his face instantly pailing.

"Waaaaahhh, she's gonna kill us, what are we gonna do!" Pit said while clawing at his face. The two young smashers looked at each other. And then yelled simultaneously.

"…MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sooo...I blame this chapter on lack of sleep lol.<strong>

**When I started it it was just going to be a normal battle between the two and then...well. This happened. I'll leave it up to you guys as to weather you like it or not.**

**Anyway, don't expect anymore chapter today. I might be able to pull one off, but first, sleep, and then after that, school...ugh.**

**But I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I've never gotten this many reviews (let alone in such a short time frame) I hope you guys continue to read!**

**Review Response:**

**XxLTxX: Thank you for the compliments, and I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Captain Falcon :) I don't intend to write any character here in a bias way. Only in ways that they might seem plausible considering the ****continuity (I based Captain Falcons personality just on his representation in Subspace. He was really over the top and cocky, and you could just tell he enjoyed doing it). Although I do admit that these characters will most likely keep changing. Each time I write a support...it's like I myself am discovering these characters with you. I don't ever want to stray from cannon, but sometimes I might, just because I want to see how things play out. (Like this support, I REALLY don't think Shulk is this childish but...it was fun to write haha)**

**Edit: As for MewTwo or Roy, I'm only going to do confirmed characters for the new game for now. Once the roster is final, I'll go back and do characters that were left behind in previous games as well as characters I wanted in the roster (I might even ask people what characters they wanted and put them on, but that's a plan for a later time.**

**BatBlind389: Thank you haha, I'm glad you liked it. I was kind of afraid my interpretation of him wouldn't be well liked. **

**Diddy Kong with a Star Fox member seem's like a good idea. I'll definitely think about it.**

**Ah! Damn, why'd you have to remind me of Bowser and Sonic? Now I have to choose between that support and another one...lol**


	11. Chapter 10: Pit & Shulk Support B

**Pit and Shulk **

**Rank B**

"Huff…huff…phew…" Shulk huffed as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Hah…hah…I think…we lost her…" Pit panted as he stopped next to him.

"I uh, huff, hope so. I can't run…anymore…"

"Tell me about it…Say, Shulk?"

"Yeah?"

"That was pretty awesome though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." Shulk chuckled as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "Although possibly life threatening."

"Yeah hahaha!" Pit laughed. Shulk grinned at the angel and then patted his back.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah…thanks Shulk." He smiled at the blond.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"Is it?" Pit asked.

"What do you mean?" Shulk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you're just always motivating everyone. Even the villains. It's…weird. You even got Bowser to listen to you. Or, at least not try to burn you alive anyway…what kind of turtle breaths fire to begin with?"

"A magic one." Shulk said with a wave of his hand. "If he's even a turtle. Anyway, I don't really get what the big deal is. It's just…what you do."

"Not really, you're probably the friendliest person in Smash. It's not even just outside of battle; it's inside of battle to! Whenever somebodies about to be defeated or someone starts to lose hope, you're always there to keep them moving forward."

"Well, you're like a general or something in your world aren't you? Surely you understand how important it is to keep up morale."

"Captain, I'm captain of Lady Palutena's royal guard. I'm also really the only one who fights…"

"Hmm…I guess you have that position for a reason then." Shulk thought to himself for a moment. "Well, where I come from, it only takes a single moment to determine victory or defeat. And a lot of that has to do with your partners spirit."

"Their spirit?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. The Monado grants me all kinds of power. Visions of the future, barriers to protect my friends from harm, even enchantments to increase the strength of someone else's weapons. But even with all of that power, I can only do so much alone…One of my friends, he told me that if I ever saw a future I didn't like, that'd we'd change it together. He encouraged me whenever I felt a battle was hopeless, helped me back up when I couldn't get up on my own, even drew the enemies attention away long enough to recover from my wounds." Shulk explained.

"Wow, he sounds like a great friend."

"He is, he's my friend, and my shield. He taught me how important it was to have someone fighting besides you. To encourage you and pick you back up when you need it the most. So that's what I do now, everyone, even Bowser needs someone they can count on."

"So you're going to be that guy? For everyone?!" Pit asked in astonishment.

"Maybe for a little bit." Shulk mussed with a shrug. "But I'm sure everyone will start figuring this out, and they'll have someone else, someone closer watch their backs."

"Right, because you know so much about watching backs…"

"Hey! What are you implying?!" Shulk cried as he jumped onto Pit and put him into a headlock. Pit squealed in annoyed pain as Shulk gave him a noogy.

"That you backstab people! Literally! Now let me goooo!" Pit whined. Shulk laughed loudly.

"Ah, so here you two are." Shulks laugh died in his throat. Pit got out of Shulks headlock only to freeze completely.

"With me, now." Peach said as she grabbed both of them by the collar.

"Ahrgh!" Shulk cried out.

"Noooo! I'm too young to die!" Pit wailed.

"You're thousands of years old!"

"Shut up! That's not the point!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey, sorry for the long wait. It's been three very long and hectic days. Didn't really have any time to work on the new chapter till right now. Sorry about that folks ^^;<strong>

**CastleMaster: Well, I've seen Peach depicted as the mom of the smash group before and while I am sort of playing off of that, that's not exactly the ENTIERTY of her character. She is a princess after all, princess aren't exactly known for doing household chores, think on that for a moment...**

**As for Peach and Toon Link, while I do like the idea, I don't think I'll do it. The thing about characters such as Toon Link and Ness or Lucas is, while they ARE kids, they hardly go through what any regular kids do. I believe (and I might be wrong about this) that Toon Link is ten years old, same age as Pokemon Trainer. The thing is, Pokemon Trainer is usually portrayed as an older teenager in fan fiction, while Toon Link is depicted as a young child, despite them being the same age (at least in the fan fiction I've read.) By all means, Toon Link or Lucas or Ness SHOULD be more mature then Pokemon Trainer, simply because they go through a LOT more stuff then Pokemon Trainer (they also have to murder things...unfortunately.) Ness is even thirteen (just looked it up) which would make him OLDER then Pokemon Trainer. And it is only because of their designs that they're thought to be little kids. All three of them go through some pretty DAMN terrifying experiences (the fetus in earthbound anyone?). So, I might have Peach try and play with Toon Link or something of the like, but not babysit him. Any ten year old kid who sails oceans, fights giant monsters, and has to deal with an annoyingly talking fish and not lose his sanity is pretty much past the days of babysitting in my opinion.**

**Sorry if I rambled, I get like that sometimes hope I didn't sound like a jerk...hahah ^^;**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thanks! Haha, glad you liked it. Well, here's your next chapter for you!**

**Enker and Treble/ MMK-001?(Whichever one is right haha): Hmmm...I didn't consider assist trophies. I like the idea, but maybe later when we've done more of the regular roster (I don't know how I'd be able to write something like Starfi and Donkey Kong for example lol)**

**I'll probably do Lucario and Palutena first but Villager and Rush sound so adorable...**

**GothicWings94: Hmmm, by the time I get to this request I'll have quite a few supports done...so sure. I'll go up to S with them and then include S supports for other already supported characters (Little Mac and Lucina/ Captain Falcon and Zero Suit Samus for instance) afterwards.**


	12. Chapter 11: Pit & Shulk Support A

**Pit & Shulk **

**A Support**

"Ahhhrghh…why won't this stain COME OFF!" Pit yelled as he furiously scrubbed at the floor with a mop.

"Did you try saying please?" Shulk asked. He was in the middle of pulling some radishes out of the wall.

"Why in Skyworld would I ask the stain to please-"

"Could you please let go?" Shulk grunted as he yanked out another radish. The white vegetable smiled happily at him and blinked a few times. "Thank you very much Mr. Radish."

"Meeah!" The Radish squealed indigently.

"Oh, ur um, sorry, _misses_ Radish. Terribly sorry…" The Radish nodded and returned to smiling happily as Shulk plopped her down in a basket with the others. Pit blinked once and then looked back down at the stain.

"…Please?" Pit's face went from confusion to horror as the small purple stain expanded into a large blob. The blob then blinked open two eyes.

**"AIIIIEEEE!"** Pit screeched as he jumped back. The Grimer blinked at him in confusion and then slowly slunk away. The poison type Pokémon silently wondered what was wrong with the winged boys head.

"You alright Pit?" Shulk asked while glancing over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine-" A sudden horrifying thought occurred to Pit, and his jaw dropped. "WHY WAS THAT IN THE FRIDGE?!" Pit asked in horror. (And how didn't we notice throwing it?!) Pit wondered.

"I don't know…hey, if nobody asks me what I eat I don't ask them." Shulk said with a shrug.

"But…why?!"

"Why does Pacman eat dots?" Shulk countered.

"…Point taken." The two boys swiftly went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"We sure went crazy with this food fight didn't we?" Shulk asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we sure did." Pit responded back. He paused. "Hey Shulk, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yeah, sure Pit. What do you_-neeed!_" Shulk said as he yanked out another radish.

"Well, you see. Lady Palutena always had my back. You know? She gave me all kinds of powers to help me fight, she even gave me the power of flight. However limited it actually is."

"Yeah?" Shulk inquired, he paused in his radish pulling to look at Pit.

"Well, Lady Palutena is busy with her own stuff now. So she can't really help me as much as she used to. Which I TOTALLY understand but umm…well, my question, it was about what you said earlier."

"Spit it out already Pit!" Shulk said with a playful laugh.

"Alright alright!" Pit said, he chuckled and relaxed. "I was wondering, if you could watch my back a little longer. It'd be nice…I, don't really like being alone. And what you said was true, you know? I wouldn't have been able to do any of the things I did without Lady Palutena or Viridi or Magnus or Pitoo helping me and supporting me. And well…" He hung his head.

"I have your back." Shulk said with a warm smile. Pit looked up at him. "I can tell, something bad happened to you back in your world didn't it?"

"…Yeah, it did. I don't really like to talk about it." Pit said hesitantly.

"No problem, you don't have to explain." Shulk walked over to Pit and put his hand on Pits shoulder. "I can't babysit you twenty four seven. But when you need me, I'll be there. Alright?" Shulk said. Pit gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Shulk, and I have your back to."

"Don't mention it. Now…let's see who can finish cleaning first huh? Bet I'll beat you!"

"You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Literally don't know how I finished this so quickly. <strong>

**I actually have a question for you guys, are some of these supports too sappy? I want to balance them with humor and I'm not entirely sure if I'm over doing the nice, non-dramitc scenes (which I kind of want to do more dramatic or at least conflicting scenes but haven't had the opportunity yet because I haven't had a pair suggested that didn't like each other, Idk, just wondering your opionons)**

**Also...this is the first story I've had more reviews then chapters. Thank you guys so much!**

**Review Response:**

**XxLTxX: I actually based Shulk more off of a certain mechanic in the game then his in game personality (although I did try to stick to that canon persona as well, it's just harder in my opinion because I don't know how I could make a british accent in writing...you know? lol XD) One mechanic in the game is that a party member can either be knocked down or have their intensity knocked down to the point where they look all sad in their portrait, and they get a decrease in stats as a result. So to pick them up or get them back into a fighting spirit, you have to interact with that party member. (I'm not sure if you've played Xenoblade but if you have this is also for anyone else curios) So I based a lot of Shulks personality off of that.**

**That DOES sound like an interesting Idea... I'll think on it. But I honestly probably will do it because of how different it is.**

**GenericPsuedonym: Ahhhh yes...grammar...my worst enemy. Alas, second only to spelling (seeing as I had to use spell check on that grammar over their, ironic isn't?) **

**But anyway thank you! I appreciate your review. **

**As for your question, yes and no. Right now I'am only doing the roster for SSB4, and the only reason for that is because I want to get a full grasp on the roster of this game. (Idk why, but for some reason all the characters in SSB always seemed to have a different sort of...vibe in comparison to their home games. It's probably just me.) Once the full roster in concrete, then I'll let any past characters come back. Because I really do want to do every smash character, no character left behind!**

**I was wondering when this would get suggested, sure, I'll put Villager and Wii Fit Trainer on the list :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Bowser & Sonic Support C

**Bowser & Sonic**

**Rank C**

"Well, if it isn't the blue pin cushion of doom." Bowser grumbled.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Turtle Soup himself. Is this a social call or do you just like picking on small mammals?" Sonic countered back.

"A little bit of both actually. And it's koopa by the way." Bowser corrected.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not a turtle, I'm a koopa. King Koopa actually."Bowser clarified.

"Same thing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Are hedgehogs and porcupines the same thing?" Bowser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well, not exactly." Sonic admitted.

"Exactly, now shut up and hand over the chili dog."

"W-What?! No way!" Sonic yelled while moving his food away from Bowser before he could bite it. Bowser frowned as he instead got a mouth full of table and quickly spat it out.

"You always brag about how good it is, I want to try it. Not hand it over before I decide to cook and eat **YOU!**" Bowser threatened.

"You couldn't catch me in your wildest dreams Bowser. Not even if you were in the stupid little go kart you race in all the time." Sonic mocked him with a smirk.

"Big talk. I wonder, if you're the _'fastest thing alive'._" Bowser made quotation marks with his fingers. "Why do you need a car to race?"

"…I had to follow the rules." Sonic said slowly.

"Right, because you're obviously the type to follow rules." Bowser snorted.

"You're not getting my chilidog."

"I want your chilidog."

"Go get your own!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm too lazy, give me yours." Bowser said and then yawned.

"You're not too lazy when you have to kidnap Peach!"

"Well that's my job, I'm taking a holiday right now." He shrugged.

"…You're description of a 'holiday' is saving the universe from destruction?" Sonic asked.

"Duh."

"You are one strange turtle."

"Koopa. Now give me the chilidog."

"No!"


	14. Chapter 13: Bowser & Sonic Support B

**Bowser & Sonic**

**Rank B**

"_**Grumble grumble…**_"

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear ya!" Sonic exclaimed.

"…thanks…" Bowser grumbled under his breath.

"Huuuuhhh?! I still can't HEAR you!" Sonic shouted.

"I SAID THANK YOU, YOU PRICKLE ONION EATING ASSHOG!" Bowser roared

"Temper temper. Can't say I've heard that one before though, bonus points for creativity." Sonic grinned snidely while giving him a thumbs up.

"By great granny koopa do you EVER shut up! You loud mouthed, bratty, _annoying-_" Sonic interrupted him.

"Jeez cool down with the insults! You'll hurt my poor little heart…" Sonic said while placing both hands over his heart.

"Ha! That's a riot…" Bowser growled.

"And you at least have to come up with better ones then that. People call me those things all the time." Sonic said with a shrug.

"How about fu-"

"Hey now. That's just vulgar." Sonic shook his head.

"…That's not even what I was going to say."

"Well, what _were _you going to say then?" Sonic asked.

"Fudge nugget."

"…I highly doubt that was what you were going to say." Sonic said doubtfully.

"Believe what you want, just please shut up for five minutes." Bowser grumbled. "How did I let myself get saved by a moron like this?"

"I've heard moron to. Come on, step it up!"

"Don't start taunting me!"

"_Come on, step it up!"_

"I swear to-"

"_You're too slow!"_

"Oooooh you are so dead-"

"_Tut tut tut tut tut!_"

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutual." Sonic smirked. Bowser sighed and sat down.

"_**Grumble grumble…**_" Bowser felt a tap on his shoulder. "**WHAT!**"

"Here." Bowser let out a startled grunt as he caught a chilidog. "Don't ever say I never do anything for you." Sonic smirked, and in a blink of an eye, was gone. Bowser looked at the spot where there was once a blue hedgehog with utter astonishment. He then turned to look at the chilidog. He took a small bite, and then after a few moments scarfed the entire thing down.

"Guess he isn't all bad…still an annoying jerk though…" Bowser said as he wiped his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I actually didn't know that the final roster was 'announced' I was waiting for something to pop up on smash bros american sight. So <strong>**anyway, I guess I'll accept supports for any Smasher. I'm kind of hesitant to though, so we'll see how that played out.**

**Review Response: **

**TheMysteriousGeek: Here you go :)**

**GothicWings: Thanks! One more support and we'll be done with Bowser and Sonic.**

**Smash Fanatic U: There are a couple in there I'd like to see myself, I'll think about them. And thank you for the support! Haha It's heartwarming hearing people call my work 'amazing' haha****  
><strong>

**BatBlind: Glad you think he fits! Although I'm not sure what you mean by your example hahaha**

**Supports don't really work like that. They can only happen between two characters. Although you did give me an idea for a Game & Watch and Pacman Support, but that'll probably be later.**

**I have ideas for the whole talking problem, but you'll find that out when we get there haha.**

**Enker and Treble: Awww, thank you! You don't have to, its great just KNOWING you're even thinking about it. I didn't think this story was THAT good hahaha but it's up to you. **


	15. Chapter 14: Bowser & Sonic Support A

**Bowser & Sonic **

**Rank A**

"_Nhrgh_…" Sonic grunted painfully.

"Hey Sonic." Bowser greeted.

"O-oh! Hey there Bowser. What? No insult? I'm almost disappointed." Sonic said, startled at first but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, well…I just wanted to say thank you. For real this time." Bowser grumbled.

"Eh? For what?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"For the chilidog. It was scrumptious, as good as you said it was."

"AH! Right…don't mention it lizard face." Sonic said with a smirk.

"For the last time its koopa-wait a minute. What's this?" Bowser grunted as he looked at Sonics leg.

"What's what? Ha-ha-ha." Sonic laughed nervously.

"Your leg."

"Hmmm? Oh that! It's just a little bruise is all!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Then why can I see part of your frame?" Bowser asked, his tone of voice low.

"Er…"

"Were you just going to keep running around like that? Are you a TOTAL moron?" Bowser almost roared.

"Didn't I already tell you that I've already heard that one-"

"Can it Hedgehog, this isn't time for stupid jokes! Part of your frame is missing for crying out loud!" Bowser did in fact roar this time.

"Ah its fine you worry wart! I just gotta find a heal item and I'll be all good." Sonic said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Heal items CAN'T HEAL YOUR FRAME." Bowser face palmed.

"Wait, what? Why not?!" Sonic cried.

"Smashvill is a safe haven for all smashers. That's why we only get turned into trophies when we are defeated, because that's the world of Smashvill protecting us. But that protection only protects you from what is registered as a creation of the Creator. Anything that isn't will bypass that protection and hit your true essence."

"Damn…"

"That is what Master Hand taught me."

"Wait…then does that mean Taboo was created by Master Hand?!"

"No. The truth is…more complicated then that. He was Crazy Hands creation."

"Crazy Hand's?"

"There's no time to explain. We need to get you fixed up." Bowser grunted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And just HOW do we do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'll take care of it. You go wait for me at Doctor Mario's place." Bowser ordered.

"Whatever you say shell for brains…" Sonic grumbled.

**A few hours later**

"Huff…huff…" Bowser panted.

"Woah! Bowser, you okay? You look exhausted!"

"That's cause…I am…stupid…loopty loops…" Bowser said with a half snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Here…take these…"

"…Are these rings?"

"The only way…to heal your frame…is to use items that heal you in your home world…wooooh! Oh great granny koopa I can't feel my knees!" Bowser cried.

"B-Bowser…did you go through a track in my world by yourself? J-Just, HOW?!" Sonic cried out.

"Very, VERY painfully…curse that mustached egghead…and I thought Mario's mustache was annoyingly big…and his voice…at least Mario has a cool hat though…I wish I had one…" Sonic interrupted Bowser before he could continue his delusional rambling.

"Bowser, I could have gotten the rings MYSELF if you would have just told me!" Sonic said in annoyance.

"You saved me in that fight against those things…and you got hurt because of it. I owed you a favor." Bowser said pridefully.

"…"

"Don't think this means I like you either. I still hate your guts and hope you become road kill someday. I just don't like being indebted to people. Or Hedgehogs. So now we're even…so DON'T go getting yourself hurt anymore. Because there's no way, not even on great granny koopas grave that I'm going back to get more rings for you!" Bower said.

"…Heh. Of course not." Sonic smiled.

"Exactly. Well, I'm out of here, I'm going to go to the hot spring…hopefully Pit's there. I haven't scared that little twerp in a long time." Bowser chuckled evilly.

"Alrighty then, see you later you dump koopa."

"Later you annoying hedgehog."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if this is the same as other people. But I find it amazing when a story you wrote surprises you. I was reading through the chapters and I came across the line<strong>

**"Captain Falcon does not discriminate because of race gender or age." This was a funny line in itself, but what surprised me...it he's technically TELLING THE TRUTH. Just look at the roster! He can fight Ganondorf (who's a different race) as well as a number of non-humans, he can fight a number of female ****opponent and he can fight KIDS such as Ness and Toon Link. He really DOESN'T Discriminate. I laughed so hard when I realized this.**

**Anyway onto Review Response:**

**GothicWings: Yup! Haha I've been considering writing the ACTUAL story going on while still doing the supports but I'm not sure if people would like it :p**

**TheMysteriousGeek: That would be GothicWings, you can thank him/her haha**

**I would like to but the next support is Rosalina & Sheik (this one was supposed to be before Bowser and Sonic but I forgot about it...whoopsies haha)**

**And I see what you mean. Although I don't want to spoil to many things, because you know, just in case hahaha but I would love to write Robin and Shulk sometime. Robin actually has a slight...problem. One that will eventually come to light when he supports with Lucina or any other Fire Emblem character.**

**Something I found interesting about Robin is that he is technically a hero AND villain because of the events of his game. It would have been cool if he had an alternative smash where he summoned Grima or something...alas, that won't happen.**

**PokemonBladeAlchemist: Oh my gosh that one would be awesome! I will! (Although you'll have to wait for a bit)**

**Pixelized Pikale and Company: Hmm, I'll consider this one. We'll see :)**

**Argh! You guys are killing me! There are soooo many great ideas floating around but I can't get to them right away! Sorry T.T**


	16. Chapter 15: Rosalina & Sheik Support C

**Rosalina & Sheik**

**Rank C**

"Good evening…warrior of the shadows." Rosalina greeted with a respectful bow.

"As to you, goddess of the cosmos. Is there something that you require?" Sheik asked with an equally respectful nod of the head.

"Nothing in particular…" She admitted.

"I see." Sheik simply responded.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…how's the weather?" Sheik finally asked after the awkward silence.

"Precisely seventy five degrees Fahrenheit. Or alternatively twenty three point eight eight eight nine degrees Celsius, rounded it is twenty four degrees Celsius." Rosalina answered.

"I am…sorry?" Sheik asked with a confused expression.

"There is no need to apologize. I simply answered your question." Rosalina said politely.

"But, what is Fahrenheit? Or Celsius? Are they the words of an ancient language?" Sheik asked curiously.

"N-no…they are simply terms to describe the weather…" Rosalina explained.

"Ah, I see!" Sheik cried.

"Yes…I am glad that you do." She said with a happy sigh.

"So they are ancient spells that take part in controlling the weather! Much like the songs that control time in my own world. Please, Rosalina, you must teach me this cosmic art!" Sheik said while falling onto one knee and submitting to Rosalina.

"You…I am quite confused. Oh dear…Perhaps it was a mistake trying to make small talk…" She said while biting her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Review Response:**

**People Call Me Cman: ...Interesting name you got there. Kidding, hahaha.**

**But thank you for the compliment, and I'll think about it. Thanks!**

**The MysteryGeek: Oh not at all! I'd love to write Robin! It's just, like I said in a previous authors note. I don't want to have a repeat of characters too soon (all of your original support suggestions only had Shulk in them.) So I did Shulk X Pit because it was the first one you suggested.. It also has to do with the timing...haha I can't do Rosalina and Palutena because someone already asked for Rosalina and Sheik. And I also want to give other reviewers a chance. So it's not that I'm ignoring your suggestion, it's just that other ideas keep getting in the way XD but...I just got an idea for Robin and Palutena if you would like to see that.**

**Gothic Wings: I know! As soon as the idea popped in my head I thought 'Dude, somebody HAS to make a flash game of this' and okay lol a pleasure to meet you :)**

**Ages: Ahhh! Thank you. I wasn't sure, gotta check on my facts more...**

**Enker and Treble: Awww, thanks, that was really sweet. And yes, it was official sounding :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Rosalina & Sheik Support B

**Rosalina & Sheik**

**Rank B**

"Hello Sheik…You were truly ferocious in the last battle." Rosalina said.

"Thank you, Rosalina." Sheik said with a simple nod.

"May I ask you a question?" Rosalina inquired.

"Depends on what it is…" Sheik said cautiously.

"Why do you throw so many deku nuts at Link?" Rosalina asked. Sheik flinched away when she heard the question.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Every time that poor young man approaches you…you throw a deku nut in front of him…Has he upset you in some way?" Rosalina asked.

"…No, of course he has not." Sheik said, her bangs hiding her hides.

"Then why act in such a way?" Rosalina asked.

"Destiny does not will us together. Whatever time we once shared is gone now, he does not know me. I plan to keep it that way." Sheik said.

"Ahhh…"

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me-"

"So you have AFFECTIONS for the hero of time…I did not think of that." Rosalina said with a soft smile. Sheik's face turned bright red.

"I am a man!"

"Sheik...I am not a Little Mac. I can tell what is female and what is male. You are very obviously not male..."

"..."

"But anyways Sheik…there are much more effective ways to catch a males eye. I…do not know of such a way personally. But I'm sure there's a better alternative then blinding him…I fear that he'll lose his sight permanently if you keep this up."

"…" Sheik suddenly threw a deku nut at the ground. Only for Rosalina to wave her wand and force it to come to her hand. "!"

"You will not escape that easily…warrior of shadow. We have much to discuss." Rosalina smiled serenely. A chill went down Sheik's spine.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for the log absence. Life got ahead of me lol<strong>

**I ended up asking a few friends who knew more about the Zelda universe and Sheik, as well as Rosalina. Rosalina is fine but Sheik apparently was kind of out of charter because she's very mysterious. And she wasn't, well, mysterious in that chapter. I don't necessarily fell like she's acting like her cannon self in this one either but...hopefully its okay. I tried my best.**

**Review Response:**

**Guest: Thanks! Haha here you go!**

**The Superman: I think there are already a couple Wii Fit Trainer requests but we'll see :)**

**GothicWings: Thank you! lol that'd be hilarious XD**

**Batblind: Ah! Yes, well...think of a frame being like...the Smash Characters Bone structure. Whats underneath the skin. The Smash world prevents anything from breaking their skin and instead turns them into trophies whenever ****they're hurt a lot (at least that's my explanation). I wasn't really going to go too into detail about this because I want to keep a lot of stuff vague but I figured i'd throw you a bone :p**

**TheMysteriousGeek: Thank you :) I promise to get to them eventually**

**Masterofthez: I won't be able to put Kirby and Robin just yet but I'll keep it in mind for later :) and yes, every possible male and female that can support to S rank WILL support to S rank...I gave myself a big job didn't I?**

**People Call me Cman: That...could be a possible explanation lol XD**

**Someone: Possibly later, I'll be doing Link and Zelda first :)**

**Enker and Treble: Just a tiny bit hahaha, but I also had a lot of life issues recently (mainly work and school)**

**PokemonKeybladeAlchemist: Hmmm, interesting, I'll consider it :)**

**Erika: Oh boy this response is going to be a big one lol *cracks knuckles* Just wanna say now though, I know you were joking and I actually agree with some of your points :)**

**But I never said Pokemon Trainer is immature. I just said I believe Toon Link and Ness would be more mature because they go through different experiences. And while yes Pokemon Trainer has to keep control of multiple Pokemon that could possibly eat him and did fight a evil syndicate, it wasn't really on the same level as say...fighting a giant Scorpion thing (first boss of Windwaker in the volcano) with a sword. Toon Link had to fight to save his own world, and I don't know Ness's story so I can't say. But I did see that fetus thing and...yeah. I'm pretty sure his was a world thing to.**

**What I meant was that in fan fiction, and using one in particular as an example (I'm not bashing on this fix, I actually really like it but I can't find it again...) The Pokemon Trainer in it was called Quincy. And you know, he acted like a typical teenager, had a crush on a OC character, was pretty funny. But in the same fic Lucas and Ness were depicted as kids that were at an age where they still needed to have 'nap time'. Even though, you know, Ness is older then Pokemon Trainer.**

**And if anyone on that list is immature its Kirby. Cause Villager is actually a mayor and the ice climbers well...climb mountains. You kind of need to know what you're doing for that lol and isn't Kirby a baby in his universe? (or was that only in the cartoon?)**

**I think you misunderstood me when I was talking about the characters personalities. I'm not MAKING them act like adults. Just look at the Shulk and Pit support. They're both kids, well teenagers, and they acted like that. They did have a deeper moment later but it all started with an overblown food fight.**

**The kids are still just that, kids. They're going to act like kids, they're going to be kids, and they're going to be kids that do what kids do. AT THEIR AGE. That was my point lol I wasn't going to write Toon Link or Ness or Lucas as totally immature while keeping Pokemon Trainer mature. You know? If anything they'll all be immature, but at the same time, will have moments of maturity that a normal kid their age wouldn't have because of their experiences. **

**I honestly don't know about Ness's or Lucas's personalities outside of Subspace. Usually, for characters that I've never actually seen (played their game) I do as much research as I can or ask outside sources for help (Rosalina, Sheik, Captain Falcon, and Samus are all examples) and then I manipulate and change those personalities to reflect the world around them. None of these characters can be the same as their canon persona's entirely because they go through different experiences in Smash (Because seriously...nobody would be the same if they were eaten and pooped out by Yoshi or Kirby). So...when a chapter with Ness or Lucas comes up I'll research them, look at your review, and then think about how I'm going to shape him. You'e honestly gave me a lot to think about as far as Ness go.**

**Maybe. I'll see about that (I was never going to make that older smashers act like parents, just more like mentors if anything)**


	18. Chapter 17: Rosalina & Sheik Support A

**Rosalina And Sheik**

**Rank A**

"Hello Sheik…how are you this evening?" Rosalina asked.

"Hurkgurgurk!" Sheik jumped back.

"A-are you alright?" Rosalina asked with concern.

"Y-Yes…pay no mind to me. I am…still recovering from the events that transpired the last time we spoke."

"Does that recovery involve having such alarming spasms?" Rosalina asked.

"Apparently so…" Sheik muttered.

"But…why?" Rosalina asked in confusion.

"Why-you threw me off a cliff!" Sheik snapped. "And before that you forced me into a dress…ugh, I am not entirely sure which is worst…"

"And onto Link! Isn't that how the saying goes? You either sink or swim? Although…I will admit there was no water but I figured Link was a soft enough landing pad." Rosalina said. "It's your own fault for now capitalizing on the opportunity…I handpicked that dress to…"She sighed.

"Rosalina, I nearly killed him!"

"Nonsense, he is an elf…elf's survive everything." Rosalina said.

"…He's hylian. He is not an elf." Sheik said irritably.

"Elf or not, I have seen him walk into a bathroom Wario has just used and walk out perfectly fine…any elf man who can do that is indestructible. Or he is part cockroach." Rosalina said with an affirmative nod. "Or he has a very dysfunctional nose…or maybe elves have stronger noses? They are pretty pointy after all…"

"He's not an elf!"

"In any case, the chances of you killing him were slim to none…he is made of much stronger steel then that. Elven steel possibly..."

"He is NOT AN ELF!"

"Oh…he isn't? Why didn't you just say so?" Rosalina asked. Sheik opened her mouth to yell at her before quietly calming herself.

"In any case…Rosalina…please refrain from throwing me off of cliffs from now on." Sheik grumbled.

"I will do my best…" Roslina said.

"Thank you."

"But Sheik!" She called.

"…Yes?" Sheik asked hesitantly.

"What did you two talk about?"

"…What do you mean?" Sheik asked, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"You were sitting on his lap for an awfully long time…" Rosalina winked elegantly.

"W-what?! N-no I wasn't!" Sheik stuttered.

"Yes you were, I don't see why you are flustered…I'm just curious about what you two talked about." Rosalina said.

"…Things…"

"…What KIND of things…"

"About…our past."

"And that was it?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. We just talked…and I apologized."

"Good, I'm glad you two could make up." She smiled, and with a twirl started to walk away. "It's so silly, just because you're a different Zelda doesn't mean he'd care about you any less! How daft…"

"Wait, how did you know-Rosalina? W-Where did she…how did she just disappear like that? There…is not a single trace of her." Sheik frowned. That frown slowly turned into a small relieved smile. "In any case…Rosalina. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wah!?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: I just thought it'd be a nice touch to have the ninja out ninjaed by Rosalina of all people. But honestly I don't like this chapter all that much...I rewrote this chapter three time. The first time was a more emotional scene with Sheik crying. The second one had Sheik playing with the Luma but both started...evolving into big scenes. Something I would much rather save for an actual story rather then a Support.<strong>

**Also, I won't get into too much detail about it because it has to do with my private life, but there has been a medical situation within my family that is making it hard for me to concentrate on things. I will continue to update this story as much as I can, but for the next two weeks it's going to be very tough for me...so please be patient. **

**Again, I am sorry if this chapter wasn't up to snuff. I tried my best but...it just wasn't working. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**GothicWings: Thank you for the advice, I decided on having Sheik and Zelda be two different people...but they're both still ZELDA. Just, different ones lol, Sheik is still an alias. And honestly I just couldn't figure her out right now. Hopefully the next time one of her supports roles around I'll have a better grasp of her (and Rosalina's) character.**

**Lanydx: That has already been requested so we'll see :)**

**BatBlind: Thank you for the suggestions and the compliment, you are too kind hahaha :)**

**Reginator: Hmm, that would be an interesting support. I think I'll be able to do that support, but only after I get through a certain amount of other supports. (Specifically, the Link & Zelda support which is like, a milestone for me if I can have that many chapters up hahaha) Although I will try to have this one up as soon as possible.**

**As for Greninja...I honestly don't know. I mean, on one hand it sounds like a boy, but then again female and male pokemon share the same cries...so maybe. I once thought it'd be a pretty funny joke if Charizard was female (It WOULD explain a lot lol) but I'll probably keep him male. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have Greninja be female, I think I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Dusk Mind: Don't worry, all possible S-Supports up to the Link & Zelda supports will be posted after their support. And from then on I'll probably be posting S-supports right after A-supports.  
><strong>

**Pumpkaboo: Actually yes there is. There is a background story (that only I know of) that is technically that 'main story'. But this fix isn't about the main story, but rather about the Support conversations. Different little hints will be dropped by different characters, and it is up to the readers to try and decipher what is going on (none of these supports are in chronological order) I have thought about posting the 'main' story but I'm not sure if people would like it as much as the Supports fic.**

**Enker & Treble: Happy late 16'th birthday! Ahh...I remember when I was 16. Two years ago, lol**

**It is, after Diddy Kong & Star Fox character Support and Toon Link & Peach Support.**


	19. Chapter 18: Diddy Kong & Wolf Support C

**Diddy Kong & Wolf**

**Rank C**

"Wolf!" Diddy yelled.

"What is it primate?" Wolf snapped. Diddy hesitated. "If you're not going to talk go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with company. Especially ANNOYING company."

"Well…" Diddy hesitated again.

"Spit it out already or get lost banana brains!"

"…D-do you want a banana?" Diddy asked. He covered his eyes with one hand and then held out the banana with the other.

"…What?"

"Well, it's just you've been working so hard on that thingy mijiggy-"

"It's called a Landmaster, Peanut." Wolf growled.

"-Yeah, that, and I thought you might be hungry so…I brought a snack."

"…I'm a CARNIVORE idiot. I don't eat fruit." Wolf said while swiping the banana from Diddy's hand. "Now get lost! I'm busy." Wolf howled. With a few startled 'ooohhs!' Diddy scurried away. Wolf looked down at the banana now in his hand.

"…Guess it's the thought that counts. Stupid monkey…" Wolf bit into the banana, peel and all. He then laid back down on his back under the Landmaster, occasionally nibbling on the fruit as he worked on the giant war machine. From a distance, Diddy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, so this chapter pretty much confirms that any old smasher will be making a return. But I want you all to consider something...why is Wolf working on the Landmaster, and not his arwing, hmmm?<strong>

**Also, to let people know about Diddy, I might pull some references for his personality from the cartoon (since I really liked him in it lol)**

**Review Response:**

**GothicWings: Either one, it's up to you to decide :P the amazing thing about the Support System is that ANYBODY can be together. So Link could get with Zelda in one scenario, and then Sheik in another scenario, and it's all a matter of the readers preference.**

**Lanydx: Robin already has a LOT of supports he needs to participate in lol and I think Ness was suggested already as well but thank you for the suggestion :)**

**BatBlind: No, she was just purposely ignoring Sheik to get a rise out of her XD lol**

**I kind of don't know what you mean, you'd want to see Sheik breakdown more, but ninja's are too hardcore to breakdown? What do you mean? Lol**

**Thank you...I appreciate it :)**

**Daisy Bokoblin: The most likely would be Ike and Roy because nobody else has suggested them yet, thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Regiinator: I don't really know, both options are so tempting! Lol, but I'll try and figure it out by the time their support comes up. (And I'll be SO happy because Pokemon is the series I'm most familiar with, so I won't have to do a lot of research on them XD)**

**Thank you, and you're welcome**

**Thank you for the offer but I'm pretty okay now. I was just having a rough time when I posted the last chapter, but thank you a lot for the support, it definitely helps :)**

**(I kind of just realized how many smile faces I write down in my authors notes...lol)**


	20. Chapter 19: Diddy Kong & Wold Support B

**Diddy Kong & Wolf**

**Rank B**

"But _whhhyyyy_ is it called a monkey wrench?! Why do people need a wrench for monkey's?!" Diddy cried in horror.

"It's not-" Wolf started.

"Oh banana's! Its USED on a monkey's BANANA isn't it?! Noooooo!" Diddy yelled as he started to flail all over the garage in panick. "King K. Rool has some part in this doesn't he!"

"Hey, Peanut! Shut up and listen-" Wolf rolled his eyes as he was interrupted again.

"Wolf! Why would you carry a torture device?! I thought we were friends!"

"We are _NOT_ friends."

"Gasp!"

"Oh you didn't even really gasp! You just said 'gasp'!" Wolf growled.

"Traitorous scum!" Diddy yelled as he threw a banana peel at Wolf. Wolf flinched as the peel hit his face and clung to his muzzle.

"…Grrrr…."

"…Uh-oh…."

"**YOU'RE DEAD NOW.**"

"Um…Wolf. What do you say we talk about this huh?"

"**TIME FOR TALK IS OVER. IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! YOU, ME, NO ITEMS, AT YOUR FUTURE GRAVE!"**

"B-But Wolf, you can't!"

**"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME PRIMATE!"** He howled. He chanced after Diddy, who squealed and ran away. Diddy wheeled back around when he heard a crash and a loud painful whine from Wolf.

"Wolf! Are you okay?!" He asked while going over to help him.

"**GET AWAY!"** Wolf snapped while swiping at him. He whimpered in pain again and clutched his chest. "I can…still kick your ass…don't think I can't!" He panted.

"…" Diddy placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder. The canine flinched, the tension didn't leave his muscles but he did seem to calm down. "What's it like?...Being hurt in your core I mean?"

"…Infurating…" Wold muttered bitterly. "That punk Fox and his little bird sidekick are out there fighting…and I'm stuck in this garage fixing a damn tank." He growled in frustration as he kicked a nearby tool box.

"…You break a lot of stuff when you're angry." Diddy noted dimly.

"Oh come off it." He growled.

"I still can't believe you still came here even after Samus hurt you so badly…didn't Doc say you could die if you took any more damage?" Diddy asked. The word 'die' sounding so…wrong coming from his lips.

"Yeah, he said that. And everyone's been taking pity on me ever since. It's infuriating." Wolf growled.

"Infuratin'? Why?" Diddy asked. Wolf stared at the ground.

"It just is. I have work to do, so leave me be." He shrugged off Diddys hand.

"But-"

"Don't you understand English?_ LEAVE._" Wolf warned. Diddy flinched, and then fearfully left. He gave Wolf one last sad glance over his shoulder as he saw the canine bounty hunter struggle, and ultimately fail to stand up on his own two legs.

"Damn it…" Wolf whimpered under his breath as he punched the ground in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>An: It's 5 am where I live and I'm writing and posting a chapter when I should have gone to bed because I'm supposed to get up at 6 for school O_o what is WRONG with me?! <strong>

**Review Response: **

**Landyx: hmmm, we'll ****seed, thanks for the suggestions :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Diddy Kong & Wolf Support A

**Diddy Kong & Wolf**

**Rank: A**

"Uwwaahhh!" Diddy yelled.

"Diddy? What happened to you?!" Wolf asked.

"The Multi Men…they're attacking the caravan…" Diddy grunted in pain.

"Where is everyone else? Who's protecting the villagers?" Wolf asked in shock.

"We can't get to them! Robin was leading us on a mission when we were attacked…some of us stayed behind to defend it but now we can't get back in! We don't know if they're still okay or not!" Diddy said with worry.

"…Stay here."

"Wolf? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to break the line."

"But, how?" Diddy asked. "You can't-"

"Simple answer, I've got a tank. Longer simple answer, I'm not the only wolf in the pack." Wolf said as he hopped into the Landmaster.

"Not the only wolf? There are more of you?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Yes." Wolf said simply. He pressed his fingers against his ear where his communication device was. "Star Wolf, rally. I need some support."

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Wolf-"<p>

"Whatda want banana brain, I'm busy."

"Y-You're working on the Landmaster again? Already?!"

"Of course, after that fight it needs some tuning. The firing rate was a bit slow and the treads got messed up from running over so many of the Multimen. And the target system needs to be recalibrated again..." Wolf stopped when he realized this was all going over Diddys head. "Nevermind…"

" …You know, we wouldn't have broke through without your help."

"And? What's your point?"

"Well, everyone thinks you're a hero! And they want to thank you, but you're all cooped up in here with this stupid thing." Diddy said as he kicked the side of the Landmaster. "Ow!"

"Hey, watch the paint!" Wolf grumbled. "And what are you doing kicking a tank? Stupid monkey…" Wolf trailed off. "I was just doing my job…we're all in it for the long run right now. Whether we like it or not."

"Yeah…I guess." Diddy grumbled as he rubbed his foot. "But you should go talk to everyone. Isabelle made you a cake."

"…She did?" Wolf asked.

"Yup, it has your face and everything on it. She made you look like a cute little puppy to…" Diddy laughed.

"WHAT?!" Wolf growled. Half enraged, half embarrassed.

"What do you expect? She makes everything cute! Even a dark and brooding loner like yourself." Diddy teased.

"I'm…dark and brooding?" Wolf asked.

"You live in a garage with no lights or windows, you always scowl even when doing things you like, and snap at anyone that gets into your house sized bubble. That's pretty much the definition of dark and brooding." Diddy said snidely.

"Yeah well, why do you visit me all the time then if I'm so unfriendly?" Wolf snapped.

"Cause you're like Fox." Diddy said.

"What?!" Wolf growled. "I am NOTHING like McCloud."

"Well you're definitely not any fun like he is." Diddy agreed. "But I mean…come on. You're both dogs. You've definitely got that in common."

"…I…I don't even know how to respond to this idiocy…do you not realize what are first names are?" Wolf asked in astonishment.

"What does that have to do with anything? Anyways, what I mean is that when it really comes down to it…you both do what you feel is right."

"Hate to break it to you Diddy, but I'm not like Fox at all. We both might be bounty hunters and canines but that's where the similarities end. I fight for money and my team, that's it." Wolf grunted.

"Isn't that kind of what Fox does to?" Diddy asked.

"Well…yes. But it's different." Wolf said.

"…Alright." Diddy said with a shrug. "If you say so. But if you won't eat your cake, then I'm going to eat it. I wonder if your face is banana flavor…"

"Hey!" Wolf yelled.

"Eh?" Diddy jumped in surprise.

"Could you…bring me a slice…" Wolf asked in a low voice.

"…Sure. We'll eat our slices together." Diddy said with a smile.

"…Okay. Whatever." Wolf grunted as he went back to fixing the Landmaster. "And…tell Isabelle I said thank you."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry for the long absence. Things have been going better in life so I was finally able to work on this story again. I'm pretty sure you are all playing the new smash bros instead of reading this but thats okay hahaha<strong>

**I actually got the game its self and it is awesome! I love it so much, and I just unlocked everyone yesterday. **

**I know I said I wanted to make Diddy Kong like his cartoon version, but for some reason in this support he didn't come out like that...maybe in his support with Donkey Kong he'll show off his snakiness more hahaha**

**Also...I recently released how hard it is to put every single Smash Bros character into a single ****fic and give them equal representation...I honestly don't know how nintendo pulled off Subspace Emissary the way that they did with so many characters...**

**Review Response:**

**Enker and Treble: Eh, I don't know if its interesting. But I thought this would be a pretty okay ending. I definitely feel like there's more too Diddy Kongs and Wolfs chemistry then what I put in the supports, but I feel like thats better suited for the actual story (which I started working on over my week long break and I'll probably start typing up sooner or later once the plots all taken care of. Best off, its interactive!)  
><strong>

**Regiinator: Thank you :) I'll do my best**

**GothicWings: Well lucky for you because Link and Zelda will be the first S support once their turn comes around :)**

**And yeah, poor guy...you guys don't know what happened to him yet, but it was pretty brutal...**

**Landyx: Yup!**

**Daisy Bokoblin: Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you liked it. And okay haha I'll do my best when their turn comes around :)**

**Batblind: Ahh! Thats what you meant. The way I wanted to present it I don't think would have been in an OOC matter, but it just wouldn't have worked as a support because of how big of a scene it became. It will probably come around in the actual story sooner or later**

**Yeah, one of the main reasons for picking him was because I wanted to kind of give a reason why he isn't fighting (and all cut characters will have a reason for not really being part of the main fault, although not all of them are injured like Wolf is) **

**A Smash Anime would be pretty awesome...A lot of work would have to go into it. It would certainly make up for having no story mode in the new game.**

**Maaaybe haha, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**OkayDokey: Thank you. What you said actually made a lot of sense and helped me in a way. I've started working on the over arching story more and a lot of things have changed as a result. I originally wanted the main story (the supports that these are based on) to be like, Subspace Emissary only for the new game. And I had some ideas I liked, but when I sat down and really looked at it like you said I should. I really hit a dead end. So I started working on it more on my free time, and while Im not far, it definitely has a new direction. And while I can't really say how, Wolf became way more badass to me after I started to put work on his actual part in the story. The only thing I can really say about the story is that I based it more along the lines of Fire Emblem Awakenings story telling rather then Subspace's. There's less jumping ****around as a result. I****t's not done. But the story at least has a much better place to go now. So thank you :)**

**These are all great Supports! Thanks for the suggestions :)**

**Wookywok: Hmm...that'd definitely be a weird one hahaha**

**Pumpkaboo: He fought something that is a threat to every smasher...unfortunately, he's one of the few that didn't win (not his fault).**


	22. Chapter 21: Toon Link & Peach Support C

**Toon Link & Peach**

**Rank C**

"Well if it isn't my young knight in shining armor, how are you doing today Leo?" Peach asked Toon Link, otherwise known as Leo, with a smile.

"Training." He chirped in response as he walked past her.

"Training? For what?" She asked curiously as she followed him. "Not fighting I hope? We do enough of that as it is."

"No. It's just a hobby of mine." He replied.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you have some free time to act your age." She pushed her hand against his back. "Stand up straight, you'll get back problems if you keep slouching." She warned.

"I'm not old enough to have back problems!" He frowned up at her.

"Well if you stand up straight now you won't have back problems when you _are _old enough." Peach stressed.

"Whatever mom." He grumbled.

"I am not-" She flinched when he unsheathed his sword. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just going to get started." He said while walking away from her.

"But…why are we at Doctor Mario's house?" Peach wondered aloud.

**"Hyaaaaa! Haaa! Hyeaaaa!"**

"…"

"Phew, done." Leo said with a smile. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as he walked back to Peach. "Is something wrong?"

"…Why did you just cut all of his bushes?" She asked.

"It's my hobby. I break peoples pots too when I'm bored."

"Does, EVERYTHING, you do have to do with breaking and cutting things?!" Peach asked in exasperation.

"You're acting like that's a _BAD_ thing." Leo said while giving Peach an odd look.

_"WHAT-A HAPPENED TO MY A-GARDEN!"_ Peach glared at Leo who looked back up at her obliviously.

* * *

><p><strong>An:...I honestly don't know when my brain decided to make Toon Link a delinquent but hey, lets role with it. Makes sense he doesn't exactly care about breaking stuff considering how much stuff he breaks in his own game :p he isn't a jerk though, just doesn't know why its a big idea to destroy peoples stuff...I guess Peach will have to straighten him out eh?<strong>

**I just honestly found it hard to call him Toon Link in dialogue, because I don't think the actual cast would call him that. But they can't just call him 'Link' either because there already is a Link. So I decided that he'd have a nickname based off of one of his games. I picked Leo because it references the King Of Red Lions from WindWaker. I was thinking of calling him Hof (pronounced as Huff) as an abbreviation of his title as Hero Of Wind but I settled with Leo because I felt like it made more sense.**

**The original idea was going to involve Cucco's, unfortunately, It took too much build up for me to put in a support. Lets just say the WindWaker Link doesn't have the same knowledge of them as regular Link...**

**Review Response:**

**Landyx: Hmmm...that would be pretty interesting. But I think The Goddess Of Light would make fun of him more then actually help, but you never know lol**

**LoveGlutton: Can't say I know who Unohana but if its a good thing then yay :) Thank you**

**Pumpkabo: Yeah, In my own little head cannon she has a little crush on badboy Wolf...lol**

**Yeah, I decided I would. I was gonna wait a while before announcing it (actually was going to wait until the first chapter involving a assist character to show up) but those supports might be more limited...as much as id love to do supports to everyone...nothing especially good comes to mind when I think of Yoshi talking to MotherBrain, and thats just one example.**

**I should probably update the first page since I'm adding so much new stuff...eh, I'll get to it sooner or later.**

**BatBlind: Well, cause the Shulk and Pit support was supposed to be just one event in three parts and thats why time didn't really pass but I know what you mean. And thank you :)**

**Yes, there is a story and it partially explains it. Although, because of the limitations of the story idea I have, I can't really exploit it. So, in ****other words, even in the main story you won't really get to see exactly what Wolf did.**

**Either one of those would be great, I was considering doing a Bowser Jr and Ludwig (or another koopiling) support to.**

**Daisy Bokoblin: Yeah, sorry, I didn't want to keep the cut characters out of the story, they'll just be out of the action. And thank you!**

**PokeBlade: Hmmm, that'd be an interesting pair. We'll see haha**

**Enker and Treble: Nope! Lol, I said earlier I might leave for a while because of family issues but every things okay now. Now all thats in my way is work, school and sleep lol :p don't worry, I'm doing all of those.**

**OkeyDokey: I thank you for your help as well as everyone else who reviews. You guys really keep me going writing this story (I've NEVER had a story be this successful before). I'm glad you liked the chapter, and again, a million times thank you :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Toon Link & Peach Support B

**Toon Link (Leo) & Peach**

**Support B**

"Leo?! What are you doing on the castle roof?!" Peach asked in horror.

"I like the climb stuff." Leo responded. He smiled as he lowered his telescope. "Hey, there's some water over there!" He said.

"Don't change the subject! You can't just come onto people's roofs uninvited! Its rude!"

"But you do it all the time." He pointed out.

"I do it to get people _off_ of my roof! They're worse then pigeons sometimes…" She sighed while dramatically putting the back of her hand against her forehead. "What is a princess like myself to do?"

"…Does that mean I have to tell Marth to get off?"

"Marth? Oh, no he's fine. Let him sleep."

"But why does he get to stay on the roof?" Leo whined.

"Because he _asked_ me if he could stay up there." She pouted and pointed at the ground in front of her. "Down, now."

"Uhhhhhhrrrraaauuuuugggghhhhhaaaa…."

"Stop moaning. You're lucky I didn't put you on cleaning duty like Pit and Shulk."

"Cleaning duty? What'd they do?" He asked.

"They practically blew up the castle kitchen. Now everybody's complaining about how their snack are gone and won't leave me alone about it…" She said with a depressed sigh. "It'll take weeks to get all of those supplies…with most of the Doors closed its hard to travel between worlds."

"…Closed?" Leo asked after a short pause.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Peach asked.

"…But, how do we get home then?" He asked, his eyes widened with worry.

"I'm sure the Doors will open again once we defeat the MultiMen." She reassured him.

"Oh, that'll be easy then!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Oh?" Peach asked with a smile. "You think so?"

"Yeah, of course! I didn't fight with you guys last time but the Multimen are easy to beat! We'll have them running back to subspace in no time!" He boasted.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." Peach smiled. 'Even though they aren't from subspace' Peach quietly added to herself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go check out that lake. Later Princess Peach!"

"Goodbye Leo!" She waved. Her smile slowly dropped as he left and her hand fell to her chest. "It's sweet that he is so confident. But…I fear the worst. If Mario and Link couldn't beat them…how can we?" Peach looked at the ground for a moment before shaking her head. "What am I saying? We'll be fine, the Mushroom Kingdom will survive. As will everyone else, including Leo." She said with all the strength she could muster. Her lip quivered as she put on her false smile and went back into her castle.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Nothing really new to add, other then now on the intro page I'll list some of the supports coming after the current one (I'll try and keep it updated) This chapters kind of less about Toon Link and a bit more about Peach.<strong>

**Review Response:**

** : Of course! :)**

**Love Glutton: I googled her, but I wasn't sure if it was the right person. Was it the girl from Bleach?**

**That one I can maybe do. I'll have to think about it**

**Landyx: To me, Peach is less of a mom and more of a caring older sister. (But really, she's like a mom lol) it helps that she governs the Toads so she already knows how to take care of her subjects, as well as other people.**

**BatBlind: Yeah haha I can't remember the exact joke, but in the draft for that chapter it was going to involve him talking about getting shot out of a canon and not being very happy about it...**

**Hopefully not haha**

**GothicWings: Yes and no. They will have some of the same base qualities (monumental amounts of courage and a small amount of quirkiness that others expect) but they both are different as well. You'll have to wait for his support to see how Link actually is though haha hope I don't ****disappoint**

**Guest: That would be interesting, I'll think about it thank you :)**

**Daisy Bokoblin: I always wondered about that. And then I heard in Canada strangers walk into other peoples homes and its no big deal, they even great them normally! They apparently don't lock their doors either.**

**Ever since then Link in my mind has been part Canadian. **

**Not really, but I thought it'd be a funny joke XD**

**Smash Fanatic U: Yeah, I've heard of that before. But I don't really like that. Thanks for the suggestion though :)**

**OkayDokey: Oh! I didn't think of that, good ol' Snake...hahaha**

**Yes...it is strange isn't it? Windwaker Link especially must wonder why the hell he has the sudden urge to go into Tornados and Whirlpools at time...**

**and regular Link must wonder why he suddenly has a very bad habit of jumping off of cliffs...lol**

**A Pickachu Man: possibly haha I'll have to see**

**I think so? I assumed he talked through telepathy before, but in the new Smash game it almost seems like he's talking without it...we'll see.**

**Pumpkaboo: I know...I want a fan art of Wolf and Isabelle now...lol I wonder if that exists. I have this little mental image of them both sitting in a meadow (cause she forced him there) and she's sitting in-between his legs and leaning against (she's asleep with a happy smile) while Wolf is staring up into the sky (with a slight blush...if wolves can blush hahaha)**

**Or it could end with them playing strip poker, You never know.**

**That would certainly take care of the problem...if he didn't break and cut them down already. I fear pots and pushes are an endangered species...lets just be glad he doesn't have Villagers axe, cause then he might single handily cause global warming...**

**ArticRalts: Oh really? Well thank you! Would you mind telling me which these are? I'm interested in reading them :)**

**The first suggestions pretty cool (cause I've been wanting to do one with Olimar) But I love the reasoning for the second one XD**

**technically Lucario's base off of the Egyptian God of Death (Or Anubis) which is a Jackal but whatever hahaha**


	24. Chapter 23: Toon Link & Peach Support A

**Toon Link (Leo) & Peach**

**Rank A**

"Princess? Hey Peach! Where are ya?!" Leo yelled down one of the castle hallways. "I want to show you something I found at the lake!" Leo turned the corner and entered one of the many lounges, he smiled as he saw a small slip of pink from under a curtain.

"…Gotcha!" Leo yelled as he threw the curtain open. His expression quickly changed from a happy one to one that cannot be described with words, for there is no word in the dictionary that describes the utter horror of what he was seeing.. "Ganondorf…w-why…"

**"HAAARAAAAAHHHH!"**

"WAHHHHHH!" Leo screamed as he was launched through several walls by the warlock punch.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Leo grunted as he finally came to a stop in a random room. "M-My back…"<p>

"Leo? What happened?!" Peach asked as she snapped up her head from where it was laying.

**"IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE RUNT, I'LL DESTROY YOU!"** Ganondorf yelled in the distance.

"T-that happened…"

"…What did you see?" Peach asked as she got off of her bed and sat onto her knees next to him.

"I'd rather not talk about it to be honest…" He said as he sat up. He stretched his arm and rotated it. He winced as he felt pain shoot up his arm. "Ow…"

"Ohhhh! That stupid Ganondorf! Thinking he can do whatever he wants, this is MY castle! Not his!" Peach snapped in fury as her cheeks turned bright red and flames formed around her. "I'll show him to pick on my subjects! And he'd better pay the bill for the damages!"

"…Princess, were you crying?" Leo asked. The flames instantly dyed away and Peach stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"W-what? And w-where did you get that silly notion from! Ha-ha-ha!" Princess Peach laughed stiffly.

"There's a booger on your lip." Peach's eyes widened in horror. She quickly wiped away said booger with a tissue.

"How disgraceful to be seen in such a way!" She said nervously. "I wasn't crying Leo, I just have a runny nose is all." She said with her trademark sweet smile. Leo wasn't fooled.

"I know crying. I used to cry all the time, you were crying." He said affirmatively.

"I wasn't crying Leo!" Peach said, her smile withering slightly.

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying Leo!" Princess Peach yelled suddenly, anger shining threw her before she quickly reined it back in. She stood up and walked away from Leo. "Go see Doctor Mario Leo, you're hurt." She stared outside of her window.

"…" Leo silently got up and limped over to her. She stared down at him in surprise when he grabbed her hand.

"Leo…" She said quietly. "I'm fine, really…"

"…Okay." Leo said. "Then I'll just hold your hand until you're done being fine."

"What does that even mean?" Peach asked in exasperation.

"It means you are lying to me." He turned to look up at her. "You remind me of my grandmother."

"…I certainly hope you're not implying I'm old." Peach said with an undertone of humor. Leo ignored what she said.

"When my sister was kidnapped and I went to save her my grandmother fell ill. I couldn't do anything about it at the time because I didn't know until I came back later. I look at you now and I can see the same empty smile my grandmother wore as she was dying." He grimaced.

"Leo I-" He cut her off.

"How dare you do this to yourself." He said angrily. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Everybody here counts on you, I count on you! How can you just lie to my face about how you're feeling?!"

"Leo, calm down. Why are you-"

"You called me your subject earlier right? Well then means you are my princess, and its my job to protect you! From anything and everything…" He sniffled.

"…Are you afraid?" Peach asked as realization dawned on her face.

"Of course I'm afraid."

"But…you and Link are the embodiment of courage. How could you be afraid?"

"You think just because I have the triforce of courage means that I'm never afraid? Courage only exists because of fear. I'm afraid for you…" He admitted.

"Leo…I'm not your grandmother. I will be fine." She reassured him.

"…I…I don't want you to get sick." He sniffled louder this time. He closed his eyes shut and hiccupped. Peach instantly lowered herself down and hugged him to her chest. "I-I miss home…" He admitted.

"I know, I know…its okay." She soothed him.

"What if they attack my home? I won't be there to protect anyone…" He said.

"That won't happen. We'll stop them before that happens." Peach said. "I promise nothing will happen to your family."

"…What about you, _hiccup_, do you promise you won't let anything happen to you?" He asked with a shaking voice. Peach pulled back and stared into his eyes. She smiled, a real one this time.

"I'm a princess." She wiped away his tears with her fingers. "Its my duty to be there for my subjects even when I'm getting kidnapped…" She chuckled. She rested the palm of her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going to get sick Leo. I am sad, but everyone gets sad sometimes. But I know everything will get better, I just need some time alone sometimes. So I promise, I'll take care of myself. Okay?"

"Sniff, okay." Leo said. Peach smiled.

"Good." She laughed. "Just keep being yourself Leo. Seeing you and everyone else smile, that's what gives me strength when I'm sad. Can you do that for me my brave knight?" She asked as she poked his stomach. He whined a protest. "Can you smile for me?"

"Yeah…" He smiled. "I can."

"Good, now go visit Doctor Mario. And apologize for cutting down his bushes!"

"Why should I apologize?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Holy prickle onion eating asshogs Batman! We made it to 100 reviews!<strong>

**Batman:...who are you again?**

**Oh shush silly, anyway! I cannot believe this story has over 100 reviews! When I started this fanfic I didn't think so many people would actually read and like it! (granted, some of those reviews are kind of not necessarily reviews but whatever...hahaha)**

**I hope this chapter satisfies you. I was originally going to have Princess Peach confess why she was crying to Toon Link/ Leo but...when I started writing it it felt wrong for some reason. Somehow, I didn't feel like it was in Princess Peachs character to cry in front of Leo, or anyone for that matter. Except for one person, but that'll be for later.**

**Strange right? I know, I must be crazy or something...**

**I thank all of you for your, Support! Get it? Eh? You can laugh now.**

**Also, news on the story, the title of it is called Hands Of Fate and the first chapter is almost done. Hopefully I'll have it up soon and you guys can check it out~!**

**Review Response: **

**Dapper Dee VI: GENIUS! I love you british waddle dee! *hugs***

**Landyx: I will admit that these made me laugh, but I can't really do either of those. (Well, maybe the Pit and Phosephera one but I'd have to tweak it a bit) as for the Viridi and Palutena support, while I do agree she shouldn't have gotten off the hook, I can't break the rules of the fic just to punish her. Although I support between her and Magnus might reap some interesting results...**

**Daisy Bokoblin: Make it cannon Nintendo! I swear, if he gets a shield with an oak leaf on it I'm going to dye laughing XD but anyway thanks :)**

**BatBlind359: What do you mean? He already steals money, he breaks peoples pots remember? \**

**There's actually an interesting story I have about that...too bad I can't tell you yet :p**

**Yeah, me to haha. I have to say though...I got New Leaf after I found out Villager was going to be on smash bros. I thought I was going to get a weird villager...I was shocked to get the exact same one that was going into smash bros. (Then I noticed I kind of looked like him which freaked me out more) but I am actually looking forward to him because he has a rather unique and awesome personality in my opinion...or at least in this universe of mine hahaha**

**Enker: (Gearhead used COPYCAT) I am certainly Stunned that you are looking forward to such a Shocking support. I can clearly see that you are Electrified by this! (It was super effective!)**

**(Batman:) Stop.**

**And Treble: I can see you are not very impressed.**

**Pumpkabo: No! Don't die! I need you to keep revviiieewwwiiinnnggg! Lol ham aside, yes, I can't wait either! Mainly because of how important their supports actually are.**

**OkayDokey: That my friend, is what is called a noodle incident. Its an incident that is funny simply because you don't know WHY it happened. There is no explanation, and if their ever was an explanation, there is a very small chance that it will meet your expectations. Personally...I don't even know why he's up there. I just randomly wrote it down and wondered why the hell Marth decided to take a nap up there...probably trying to be like one of them cool kids or something.**

**GothicWings: Thank you :)**

**I don't know to be honest. There are certain characters I would main if I could use their custom moves, but since I can't, it messes up my game so I find myself switching between Robin, Charizard, Greninja, Mii Fighter, Lucina, and Link. Robin came as a surprise to me because while I really like him and I loved his reveal trailer, I didn't think I'd play as him alot because I thought his fighting style wouldn't fit mine. Turns out that we actually are a pretty good match, but it depends on who I'm fighting.**

**Ps, I love Bowser to, but after having to fight him so many times I've learned its a pain in the ass to fight one...**

**RecklessBaka: Well thank you :)**

**Unfortunately I can't do that. There can only ever be one round of supports. But in the story proper they will definitely have some interaction (I personally ship Lucina and Little Mac...which is why they were the first support hahaha)**


	25. Chapter 24: Megaman & Elecman Support C

**Megaman & Elecman**

**Rank: C**

"Ah, Rock!" Elecman said with a grin. "Its good to see you again!"

"Elecman, don't call me that here. You'll make everyone confused." Megaman said. "Only family calls me that now."

"Yes well, I AM family, little brother." He smiled.

"That is true…" Megaman admitted. "How is the city doing? And Dr. Light, and Roll-"

"Everyone's doing fine, calm down." Elecman said. "Sheesh, you know you can loosen up sometimes."

"Sorry." Megaman laughed nervously. "It's just…"

"Weird being on the other side of the stick?" Elecman asked as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah well, don't be worried about it too much. Like you told us, it wasn't your fault that you destroyed the city."

"Yeah." Megaman said.

"Exact words by the way." Elecman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know." Megaman said with irritation.

"I don't think you get it, the EXACT same words."

"Of course I get it, I'm the one who said it!" Megaman grumbled.

"Exactly. Irony at its finest. The robot that protects the world from corrupted robots gets corrupted. I say again, irony."

"Rub it in why don't you..." Megaman mumbled.

"Okay." Elecman rubbed Megamans hair, causing his hair to poof up front he static.

"Hey!" Megaman complained.

"Hah!" Elecman cackled.

"Jerk..."

* * *

><p><strong>An: So to everyone reading, the first chapter is finally up! Not much to look at, but hopefully as we get farther down things will get more exciting. Consider it like a tutorial chapter (originally the enemies were at Lv 5 but I couldn't beat them...somehow.)<strong>

**I almost made a joke about Megaman not being in Marvel vs cap com 3 (the joke was Megaman was indebted to Roll, so he had to sell his spot to pay her ****back. I didn't know if it was in good taste or not though so I went with this :p)**

**That joke didn't really make sense unless you played Megaman 8. (Cause in that game you buy upgrades from Roll, so the joke was that Megaman bought the upgrades with an IOU, but I didn't think anybody would get it)**

**Review Response: **

**BatBlind: The thing that made it really funny for me was that one of my friends dared me to buy a cape and a dress for him to wear.**

**Eventually, if to so far out of hand he became red riding hood with Tengun Toppa Gureen Lagann triangle glasses. It was glorious.**

**I wish. I so dearly wish for Leo's sake it was a dress...**

**Who says he can't be a pirate? He'll just be a friendly pirate. Like...uh, i don't know, Jake the Neverland Pirate?**

**Gunsandgames: Will do!And thank you!**

**LoveGlutton: That is a story for another day...**

**TheMyseriousGeek: Of course :)**

**Daisy Bokoblin: The REAL question you should be asking is if its legal to punch a child...because apparently it is.**

**Yeah, they both need a big hug, good thing they got one this chapter hahaha**

**Mystic Moogle: Awwww, thank you so much! I'm surprised Lucina and Little Mac are liked so much. They don't have as much detail as more recent chapters, but I guess thats why you guys like it hahaha**

**And thank you! I never thought my particular author insight was all that interesting **

**Gothicwings: Sorry, can't tell you. If I do Batman will strangle me.**

**(Batman:) Wait, what?**

**(I don't know at what point I decided using Batman as a joke was funny...I don't even read DC comics or anything.)**

**Lord-Grima: (In response to your name) Wait- what! Grima! What are you doing out here! You're not supposed to be here till, uh, here at all of course! *nervous laughter* (To your response): Just cause Pokemon Trainers not in the game doesn't mean he's dead. For all we know he's off being the champion of the Pokemon League. Or sitting at home with his mother eating ice cream and watching soap operas, you never know! He is a sensitive kid after all...**

**all joking aside I probably will do this one, but I have my own idea for this support (someone suggested it earlier and I've had plenty of time to think on it since then.)**

**Enker and Treble: Woohooo your chapter is here! :D**

**OkeyDokey: Actually, this is a noodle incident. But only temporarily...**

**I know! I'm jealous to! I know that it doesn't make any sense but its amazing!**

**Hopefully it is, we'll see.**

**Silent-Sarcasm: I'd like to belive your comment, but judging by your name I wonder if you're actually being silently sarcastic...hmmmm...**

**Naaaaaaaah! Thanks for the compliment! I hope you keep liking the chapters X)**


	26. Chapter 25: Megaman & Elecman Support B

**Megaman & Elecman**

**Rank B**

"Hey Elecman, what's your analysis of the situation?" Megaman asked.

"What situation?" Elecman asked absentmindedly. He didn't get up from the beach chair he was currently laying down in.

"You know, the whole situation. The people we're fighting with, the enemies we fight, this 'Master and Crazy Hand.' " Megaman said while making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh, that? Its bad, I guess." He said.

"…Its, bad." Megaman repeated slowley.

"Yeah." Elecman said with a shrug.

"You are a highly advanced robot developed by Dr. Light to help control the electrical output in cities. You scan millions of numbers and scenarios and figures within milliseconds every day and your answer to the possibility of the entire universe being destroyed is ITS BAD?!" Megaman ranted in exasperation.

"Rock, calm down." Elecman said.

"Humph! Calm down he says..." Megaman grumbled.

"You asked me analyze the situation, not the possibility of the universe being destroyed." Elecman said.

"Y-you know what I meant!" Megaman fumed.

"No, I didn't." Elecman said while folding his arms. "But do you want to know what my analysis is for the possibility of the universe being destroyed?" Elecman asked.

"I guess…" Megaman said reluctantly.

" Zero percent."

"E-eh? But how!" Megaman said. "All of the possibilities, the dangers, there's no way to know for sure!"

"Its called faith Megaman, you should know about that better then anyone." Elecman said with annoyance.

"But-"

"No buts! Jeez, whats gotten into you?" Elecman asked. He held out his hand. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Listen Megaman, when your other brothers and I were corrupted you did your best to help save the world from Dr. Wiley. And you've done this time and time again, never once faltering in your duty."

"I know…" Megaman fidgeted.

"I know its scary being corrupted. I know because when Dr. Light brought me back, everyday I was paranoid that it would happen again…all of the Robot Masters were. But we had a job to do, to help people. We began to believe in ourselves again because of you Rock. You went out to stop Wily every time he resurfaced. You did your job, so we figured 'if he can do it, so can we.' " Elecman stood up and gripped Megamans shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Look around at this crowd of misfits! We might as well be a freakshow!" Elecman chuckled. "There are people here exactly like you Rock. They want to survive, they want to save everyone. Nobody's going to hold them back. That's not a figure, that's not a static, that's not a fact. That's faith. When things went bad we always had faith in you, we always believed you could do it. Now it's your turn to. Believe in the people you're fighting for, and believe in yourself."

"Heh…you sound like Dr. Light." Megaman smiled.

"I WAS created by him. He didn't just give me my dashing good looks, he gave me an amazingly intelligent and sophisticated brain to go with it." Elecman said while posing, he smiled a smile that twinkled.

"As humble as ever." Megaman smirked.

"Yes! He programmed that into me as well." Elecman grinned. "But Rock, one last thing."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Even if the chances of you winning are ninety nine point nine percent against you, there's still that point one percent chance you will win. Remember that." Elecman said.

"…Thanks Elecman. I really needed that."

"No problem Rock, now please go bug someone else. I need to get back to working on my tan." Elecman said as he layer back down in his beach chair.

"We can't get tans though. We're robots." Megaman pointed out.

"What did I tell you Rock? You gotta believe, **YOU GOTTA BELIEVE!**"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Totally pulled this support out of my butt but whatever. I like it, even though it feels slightly OOC'ish to me, its at least amusing. Now that I got the heartfelt support out of the way, I gotta figure out what their A support is going to be...back to <strong>**researching!**

**I have a really weird update schedule, I wonder if you guys mind that :/**

**Review Response:**

**Lanydx: Well thank you, I'm glad that chapter stroke a cord in you :) In this story I want to treat ever character ****respectfully. Yes...even characters like Tingle.**

**Yup, although Elecman can definitely be considered the antagonist in that dynamic**

**That would be rather hilarious, although It'd be tough to pull that all together considering the nature of supports...I'll think on it ;)**

**BatBlind: No, actually. The Neverland Pirates thing was a joke...but I didn't think of it in that context. Wow.**

**You should be surprised if they don't. They'll most likely appear in one of Megamans supports or in a chapter of Hands Of Fate.**

**Hahaha your welcome! If you decide to write any cross over fan fiction, let me know ;)**

**Pumkaboo: Well of course they did, you didn't think only the original 12 were possessed did you? The reality is much more darker then that...**

**LoveGlutton: It will, and it will be glorious**

**Totally! Hahaha, I don't know where I got the brother dynamic so far but I love it**

**GothicWings: I agree. But I'm the author, my job is to make people suffer...when you really think about it authors can be some pretty sick jerks at times.**

**Way to insult yourself and every story writer in history Gearhead...way to go.**

**Someone: That's definitely a possible option, I'll see what I can do with it.**

**OkayDokey: Kind of, I don't plan on doing a lot of supports with assist trophies. Only ones that I really feel comfortable doing. The reason I choose Megaman to support with Elecman was because Elecman is like an anchor to Megman like Isabelle is to Villager/Mayor. Although if I think a support with an assists trophy would pretty cool or funny I'd definitely do it. It really just depends on how my brain decides to feel about it.**

**The updated Intro has a little info on it but nothing I didn't just say**

**As for your concern, well, all good things come to an end. I'll do my best with these supports but yes, eventually I'll get drained. But I don't plan on that happening anytime soon, so you can count on a lot of good supports until then. Who knows, maybe I will make it, maybe I won't. Time will tell.**

**That would be a pretty interesting combination...Midna and Phosphora share a lot of traits...I feel like they could be best friends, but at the same time, worst enemies. Hmmmm...**

**I wonder if you mind that my responses to you are like practically as long as the supports sometimes -_-**


	27. Chapter 26: Megaman & Elecman Support A

**Megaman & Elecman**

**Rank A**

"Hey Elecman!" Megaman said.

"My my, you look happy." Eleman said. "Did your big brothers words get through that big head of yours?" He asked.

"Hey, my head isn't that big!" Megaman pouted.

"Tell that to your hair." Elecman said while examining his nails…through his gloves apparently.

"You're so mean…"

"Oh don't be like that Rock, you should be used to this now." Elecman said.

"But you and everyone else always pick on me! Come on, I beat you didn't I?" Megaman said in exasperation.

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean you're not my little brother and I don't get to pick on you." Elecman said.

"Ugh, I never win with you!"

"Not true, you just said you beat me." He pointed out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Yeah, so?"

"…" Elecman burst into laughter.

"You should see your face right now!" He taunted.

"…"

"Rock?...Hey, Rock…what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"H-Hey! Rock! Let go of me! Rooooccckkkkkkkk…"

"Okay. I let you go."

"That was so not cool!" Elecman yelled. "And it really hurt you jerk!"

"I'm pretty sure it was, I did throw you into a river after all." Megaman smirked.

"Why you!" Elecman yelled as he charged up his electricity. "I'll show you to mess with me!"

"Hang on." Megaman said as he turned around and readied his megabuster.

"What is it?" Elecman asked.

"I don't know…" Megaman whispered. He slowly moved forward and peered through a bush. "Elecman…look." He said.

"Wow…that's a lot of multimen." Elecman noted dully.

"We should warn the others…"

"We could warn them…or."

"Or what?" Megaman asked.

"Up for a little competition, little brother?" Elecman asked with a smirk.

"What-" Realization dawned in Megamans eyes. "Sure. Bet I'll beat you." He smirked.

"We'll see, how many do you think are down there?" Elecman asked.

"Probably at least a hundred." Megaman said.

"First one to fifty one wins."

"You're on."

"I wonder where those two went off to." Dr. Light mused.

"No, I won!" Megaman yelled.

"No, I won!" Elecman yelled. As they stomped into camp. They quickly, figuratively and literally, butting heads the entire time.

"Boys, what is this about?" Dr. Light asked.

"We found some multimen heading towards the Observatory, so we took care of them." Elecman explained.

"But we're trying to figure out who defeated most of them!" Megaman said.

"Boys boys, there's no need to fight over this." Dr. Light said gently. "It was only a few multimen after all, I'm sure its not worth fighting over."

"Yeah…I guess you're right Dr. Light." Megaman said while scratching the back of his neck.

"How many of them were their anyway?" asked.

"One hundred and fifty seven." Elecman said.

"…WHAT!" yelled in shock. "And you didn't call anyone to help you?!"

"Pshaw, we didn't need help Dr. Light. We were just fine on our own. Hey Rock, want to grab some Energy Tanks?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" Megaman said as he followed after Elecman.

"…If those two ever turned against us…" wondered. His eyes narrowed. "Wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, a pretty short A chapter actually. But I couldn't find anything worth while to write down, so I figured I'd have them have a brotherly competition. was originally going to be Robin instead but I figured it'd be funnier having Dr. Light realize how often his stuff seems to get corrupted. Even though its technically only the first game that that happens, the guy seriously needs to create some sort of anti hacking code for robots or something...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**BatBlind: That was actually my problem. (You know, besides my crappy writing skills at the time hahaha and I'm not being pessimistic. I literally could not spell anything, it looked like a gerbil decided to roll around on a keyboard, I just now realized there are two ways to spell roll ...I'm so glad I took those old stories down. But now there's going to be some typos in the new Hands Of Fate chapter *sigh*). I've only been recently getting back into fan fiction and I had a long lull. I didn't think people would really read my stuff if I went all out, which is why I didn't start Hands Of Fate for a while. I wanted to get back in slowly, and with something small. And then the Smash Supports randomly came to mind. While I kind of felt like ****it'd be more likely for people to read small segments instead of long story chapters, I honestly didn't think so many people would look at it and review it.**

**So I say get back into fan fiction! Take it slow and easy and don't rush yourself. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun, so write something that you genuinely would like to see. This entire story literally started with the scene in Lucina and Little Macs B support. In a smash story before Hands Of Fate, all of the new characters were getting an orientation on the Smash Tournament, and Little Mac was waiting for his friend Freddy (A shy Brawler Mii) When he ran into Lucina and they had that conversation. That kind of led me to start shipping Little Mac and Lucina because I really like both characters and then this entire thing was born. But enough fun facts, definitely give it another try. There can never be enough fan fiction writers ;)  
><strong>

**That'd be pretty interesting...I love yoshi. I know thats random, but it really makes me feel sad cause I don't usually like his games even though they are fun...(I used to main him in Smash 64) I'm hoping I'll like his new game coming out for the Wii U.**

**I actually only got to play Megaman games because my parents bought me the anniversary edition for the Gamecube(it had Megaman 1-9 I believe might be wrong) I never beat any of them (the closest being Megaman 8) But there was something satisfying about just playing the game and beating a puzzle or boss. Sadly only Megaman has a personality in game. Elecman's personality is made up from bonus material (like the Megaman comics) but I did know of Megaman. He was kind of like Mario and Sonic to me though, background characters whose games I didn't play until I was older. My game celebrity was my Charizard named Jimmy that kicked ass, I miss that Charizard...**

**LoveGluttuon: For some reason all the 'huhuh's' made me laugh XD  
><strong>

**It is, isn't it? Haha****  
><strong>

**That is actually a pretty popular request...I'll think on it :)**

**Enker and Treble: If you can guess what the Observatories from you'll know part of the answer, but not the whole answer.**

**Somehow I felt like Elecman would have a vain enough personality to attempt it hahaha**

**Gunsandgames: You know, it is only now that I realized your name is Guns and games and not some sort of spanish word...stupid subconscious.**

**Thank you XD**

**Smash Fanatic U: PhosPhora's pretty popular to isn't she? lol she and pikachu have been requested by somebody as well and I'm thinking on it :)**

**OkayDokey: Thanks for understanding :) I tend to go into rants a lot. Evidence is the essay I've left poor Batblind up top...**

**Neither do I to be honest. The only 'personality' I knew of him before researching him was from the Megaman Battle Network cartoon and Megaman 8 cut scences. I've learned that Megaman is technically like any other good guy, wants to help everyone, friends with everyone. But the biggest thing for me is that at some point, Dr. Wily points out to Megaman (this might not be in game) that he kills robot masters without a second thought, even though he(megaman) claims he wants peace.**

**Whats noticeable about this is that the next time he fights a set of Robot Masters he tries to reason with them but to no avail. This really speaks volumes to me about his character. Megaman learns, and he truly does value all life. But he's also not afraid to set aside his own morals and want for peace if it means protecting the good of everyone. But even THEN he can't force himself to kill outside of the moment. The robot masters he always grabs their weapons after he beats them, probably to help him fight but I like to think its out of respect as well. He's still carrying around a living part of them. And there is only one time he tries (spoiler) ****To kill Dr. Willy and slips out of his 'no kill unless necessary mentality.' But in the following games, he doesn't try, and in the last, saves his life. Megaman may be a robot, but he has slips in his personality when he gets frustrated, like any human. But he also realizes these slips and truly changes to make himself better, like any human. And that is why I respect him as a character.**

**And thank you for the luck :) left you with another paragraph though hahaha**


	28. Chapter 27: Link & Zelda Support C

**Link & Zelda**

**Rank C**

"Link, quickly, in here." Zelda instructed as she led him by the hand into her room.

"…" Link silently followed. He stared at her hand awkwardly. Zelda let go of his hand to lock the door to her room and then turned to him.

"…" She stared at him. He stared back, his breathing gradually getting more erratic until finally he moved forward and hugged her. "Its okay…" She whispered as she hugged him back.

"…I hurt so many people." He whispered to her.

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

"It is every bit my fault…" He said hoarsely as he hugged her tighter. "What…what if I had hurt you?" He asked.

"You'd never hurt me, you know that." She chastised him.

"But what if I did-"

"Stop it." Zelda pulled back so she could look into his troubled blue eyes. "I ORDER YOU to stop saying such nonsense."

"…Your highness." Link said with a lowered head.

"Oh don't start with that." She pulled away from him forcefully and then walked over to her bed. "I know you feel you have to call me that outside, but not here. Not in my private quarters. Here I am not your princess, I am your best friend. Understand?" She said with a small glare.

"I…I understand Zelda." Link said.

"Then start acting like it!" She snapped. Her face fell and she turned away. "Forgive me…I-I didn't mean to shout at you. I…I missed you. And I was worried sick about you…"

"I was to." He admitted. She glanced over her shoulder, a meek smile on her face as a tear fell from her eye.

"Obviously-" She was caught off guard as he suddenly took a step towards her. A burning passion suddenly flared in his blue eyes as he slowly wiped away the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "There it is…"

"There's what?" Link asked.

"That fire, the one you've always had in you." Zelda said. "Even when I first met you as a boy cursed and forced into the body of a wolf, you still had that fire. That fire to protect, that fire of kindness and courage."

"Now you're just making me feel all warm and fuzzy." Link said somewhat sarcastically. He smiled nonetheles.

"Do you remember Taboo? And how hard you fought to protect everyone?"

"I wasn't any different then anyone else." Link said.

"Whoops, it seems I forgot the modesty as well." She giggled. "…Start talking to people. It's not like you to be all dark and brooding."

"Some would argue that it is." Link joked. "But okay…I'll try. Its just not easy talking to people you've attacked…Lucina especially after what I did to her friend-"

"It wasn't your fault." Zelda interrupted. "It was Crazy Hands. It's just a little tough on Lucina, but she'll come around. Give her time…"

"Okay. I will." He paused, and then stepped forward.

"What are you-" She let out a startled squeak as he kissed her. "…Link." She said as he pulled away. "We talked about this…"

"I know." Link said. "You're the princess, I'm just a farmer, I know."

"That's not-"

"Zelda." Link smirked. "I know the reason. I was there."

"Well you make it sound so horrible…" She said. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"I just needed to get that out of my system is all." He said.

"Out of your system?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, but anyway I have to check on Leo. He wanted me to go to a lake with him or something, and I think fishing will help me clear up my head a bit." He said as he went for the door.

"Wait, you don't get to say you needed to get it 'out of your system' and not explain what you meant!" Zelda complained. "Tell me right now!"

"Sorry, you're not my princess here, just my best friend. Who I can ignore if I see fit." Link smirked.

"Link…I'm warning you."

"Fine." Link sighed. "I know better to get you angry. If you want to know I'll tell you." He said just as he opened the door. "What I meant was-"

"Link!" Zelda complained as he ran out the door. "That jerk…what did he mean?" Zelda cautiously touched her lips with her fingers. She blushed. "…H-he's gotten better at kissing…" She noted dully.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Soooo...um. I GUESS I should explain what just happened. <strong>

**Listen guys, just because they kissed doesn't mean that they're automatically a couple or anything :p lol Link and Zelda have a very...strange chemistry that is based off of, well, lets just say its something personal. Link and Zelda have never been a canon couple in any game, with only Skyward Sword even hinting at a possible relationship(at least to my knowledge). But yet, they're always around each other! lol**

**In my eyes the duo have impossibly strong connection. Proof? Sub Space Emissary, in one cutscene Link almost kills Mario with his sword when he thinks he hurt Zelda. Keep in mind Link KNOWS who Mario is, because they're fought against each other for the past two Smash Games. But he's so loyal to Zelda that he actually tried to kill a friend out of rage, even knowing Mario's not a bad guy. (The same can be said about Mario and Peach in the reverse situation.) But that doesn't mean they're romantically involved. Romance is a complicated thing...its something that has many dimensions and nobody can ever truly know how two people might act when in love with each other. But just because two people are romantically interested in each other, doesn't mean they're romantically COMMITTED to that person.**

**Thats Link and Zelda in this ****fic. They like each other. But circumstances keep them apart. They both respect each other enough to understand if the other decides they want to be with someone else. But they also depend on one another for support that nobody else can give them. Also, this will be one of the few, if only, times two characters are romantically intimate before the S rank. I felt it was okay to do this for Link and Zelda because they've known each other for so long, and if anyone was this comfortable with each other, it'd be them.**

**You'll also see a VERY sharp contrast in-between Link alone with Zelda, and Link when he's with other people. She just has a way with him or something, I donno. They're ****weird.**

**Excuse my ranting. I just don't want anyone to get the wrong impression on what I'm doing here...I get paranoid lol**

**I know its not a competition...but...if you put the review filter on in super smash brothers fan fiction this fic is at 144th place currently and on the sixth over all page. Lets make it to page 5! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response: <strong>

**What I usually do when I can't grasp a characters personality is study that character. If its in a game? Play that character. If its a show or anime? Watch that character. Read what other people have to say about the character. Read fan fiction about the characters series and see how other people portray them. Using Marth as an example here, I don't know what his actually personality is like. But people generally paint his as snarky and sassy. And thats a fun personality! Just cause its not canon doesn't mean its not a good way to portray them. So long as you treat the character with respect, people will generally like how they are written, if it is different. **

**I was born in 1996 and I guess near the end of the 'golden age' of video games or whatever that time was called. But I still had a Nintendo 64 and eventually a Gamecube LONG before I got any other console. Their were a lot of great games on both systems that got over shadowed. one of my favorites is Battalion Wars. Its a game that I love as much as Pokemon if not more. (And let me tell you, I LOVE POKEMON) as much as I love the current franchises, I feel like the reason that the Wii U isn't doing so well with 3rd party games is because nobody really pays attention to games outside the classic nintendo franchises. That might just be me though...damn, I really need to stop ranting**

**Thank you, and don't worry about how fast you type! Its the quality that matters. And while I do submit these rather quickly, I kind of have the problem of not slowing down when necessary...need to work on that. So just take your time and remember, fan fiction is supposed to be fun, not taxing :)**

**Love Glutton: OH I KNOW THAT GUY! My cousin showed me some of his Gta videos, it was hilarious XD**

**only one other person. But I consider any support with more then one person suggestion a popular one cause there's so many different options its kind of rare for two people to come up with the same one in my opinion.**

**No, its a joke. Elecman in the first megaman game got corrupted by Dr. Wily. And then the official story (Hands Of Fate which these supports are based on) Megaman gets corrupted. Its a jab at since all his stuff has a nasty habit of being repurposed for evil mwhahahaha!**

**TheMysteriousGeek: As always Madame :)**

**Zorana123:Awww, thank you so much for the complement :) If I was good with programming and stuff, I'd totally make a fan game based on this (I've actually had the idea before to make an animated version of the supports like in the actual Fire Emblem Game with sprites and some voice actors and stuff. Problem is, A I'm an okay artist, but not good enough to draw the entire roster, and B I don't have the recourses or the people to even start creating it. But I still think it'd be cool...)**

**Of course I'll use one of them! It'll...just take a while...*looks at list at starts to sweet* **

**Smash Fanatic U: My mistake sorry...I fixed it hahaha**

**OkayDokey: Yeah, I know. I just couldn't think of a proper way to end it, and while I do usually have a rough idea, this A support just escaped me somehow. I do agree that the B feels like it should be the A and I'm considering doing that, but I'm also considering doing an alternative A support although I'm not entirely sure...I'll have it figured out by the time I start releasing S chapters hopefully.**

**Don't worry, I figured it was you because of how you were talking in the post.**

**If it wasn't you, I'd be wondering if I talked to this guy before and forgot about him and then I would have felt bad...lol thankfully thats not the case.**

**And yup, get the feeling us exchanging paragraphs is going to be a thing for a little bit :/ lol**

**Enker and Treble: Its cool, just be glad your internet is back alive and not a zombie 0_0**

**HOPEFULLY its only 50 chapters...lol**

**Well, the same as a human one really. Only they can only S support with other pokemon. (unless someone really wants them to S support with someone? Idk. I wouldn't be surprised) And possibly the occasional other animalistic characters (Yoshi for example but it depends)**


	29. Chapter 28: Link & Zelda Support B

**Link & Zelda**

**Rank B**

"Link! Its good to see you in a better mood." Zelda smiled.

"…I'm not sure if you're making fun of me or not." Link grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked innocently.

"In case you haven't noticed, everyone is avoiding me like the plague because I'm in a sour mood." He said.

"Well you do tend to smell like the plague at times, are you sure that its not because you haven't taken a shower yet?" She asked.

"Not funny." Link grumbled as she laughed.

"Oh stop being so grumpy! It's just a joke. You should be used to them by now." She said.

"Yeah well, I bet you smell…" He trailed off.

"Smell-what?" Zelda asked.

"I was trying to think of an insult, but then I realized you're too perfect to insult…" He said.

"Smooth, but flattery doesn't take away from the fact you're horrible at comebacks." She said. "Or was that flirting…I suppose it doesn't matter." She mussed.

"Damn…" He muttered. "How are you so good at making fun of me?" He asked.

"I think the better question is how can you be so bad at making fun of me? You have plenty of jokes you can make about me, I can think of ten just off of my head right now." She said.

"You're just…so perfect." He grumbled.

"I-I'am anything but!" Zelda blushed. Link noticed this and smirked.

"No, you are." He said. "And wise, and funny, and beautiful-"

"Silence!" Zelda ordered, her cheeks bright red now.

"What's the matter, princess? Does my 'flirting' bug you?" Link asked.

"No." Zelda denied. "You're just annoying." She laughed at the offended look that came across his face.

"Well EXCUSE ME princess!" Link huffed.

"Do NOT start with that again!"

"Well EXCUUUUUUUSSSEEEEE MEEEEEE PRIIIINNCCEEEESSSS!"

"STOP IT!"

"Hahahaha! Looks like I found a come back that works!" Link said.

"No, that's not a come back. That's called being obnoxious." Zelda said with a glare.

"Oh please, its not that annoying." Link scoffed. He turned away from her and started to polish his sword. There was a short lull in the conversation. She sat next to him.

"Link…why did you kiss me?" Zelda asked. Link stopped all movement.

"…It was an in the moment thing." He said.

"That's not an answer. I know you're lying." She said. When he didn't answer but went back to polishing his sword she continued. "It really bugged me. We talked about it-"

"I _know_ we talked about it." He said. His tone of voice didn't seem to change, but Zelda could sense the hostile undertones. She had hit a sore spot.

"Link, I…I'm sorry but it was-"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Link glanced over at her.

"Why?" Zelda asked. Her eyes narrowed "Why does this bug you all of a sudden?"

"Because it does, now drop it." Link said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Zelda said with a glare. "You know I hate that."

"And you know I hate talking about this but you won't stop." Link countered.

"Ugh, you're being so difficult right now!" Zelda complained.

"And you're nagging." Link shot back.

"I just want to know why-"

"I don't want to _tell you _why." Link said.

"…"

"…" Link went back to polishing his sword. Zelda scoffed.

"After all the things we've been through, and this is the one thing you're scared of doing?" Zelda asked.

"You mean all the things _I've_ been through. All _you've_ ever done is sit around waiting for me to save the day." Link said. Zelda visibly recoiled at this. "How's that for a comeback?"

"…If you think sitting around and doing nothing is such an easy thing when you're kingdom is falling apart, maybe you should try it someday." Tears started to form in her eyes as she stood up. "Just because CrazyHand took over you doesn't mean you have to act like this. I know who you are. Everyone here does. And it HURTS me to see you like this." When he didn't answer she turned away and left.

"…" Link scowled. When he knew for sure she had left he punched the ground, the triforce of courage shining on the back of his hand as the punch cracked the ground. "What…what am I doing?" The hero of twilight muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ...Did you guys REALLY think that just because they kissed everything would be all sunshine and roses? No. Kisses are much more serious then that.<strong>

**...I say that and that just sounds completely ridiculous...**

**Also, just a little bonus I decided to whip up after seeing a certain event...Edit: Spoiler alert though, if you don't want to see the new direct don't read anything that isn't bold...I feel so bad that I didn't put this originally...**

* * *

><p>"Wow, well that was pretty fun! It went over 50 facts though...looks like 'Sakurai doesn't know how to count' and 'the fact train never stops!' will become memes on reddit soon enough. And Bowser Jr.s trailer was pretty badass to.<p>

Wait a moment...special announcement? What is is?! Wait a moment...that pale skin...those round ankles...that tale..i-it can't be!

MEWTWO! You're back?!"

"Naturally." Mewtwo said. "My world and many others are on the line. You couldn't have expected for me to stand by knowing that."

"But where have you been! Everyone missed you at Brawl!"

"I was not at my strongest in the Melee tournament. I left in order to train and become stronger. Now that my training is nearly complete, I am ready to rejoin the others in my Trainers place." Mewtwo said.

"Trainer? Oh! Thats right! Forgot he couldn't make it either due to circumstances...but now I have to redo my idea for you in Hands Of Fate."

"What was my original purpose?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't know, you probably would have been on the side lines helping counter Crazy Hands mind control or something..."

"Unacceptable. Rewrite my purpose now."

"Alright alright already! But I can't introduce you until your DLC comes out for everyone...maybe not at all save for some bonus missions."

"Unfortunate. But understandable." He said with a nod. "In the meantime, I must visit Dr. Mario."

"Huh? Why? You don't seem injured or anything."

"That is not the reason. We need to find Roy."

"Why?"

"Dr. Mario wants to get the band back together."

"...You were in a band with Dr. Mario and Roy?"

"Indeed. Roy was amazing at the flute and Dr. Mario is surprisingly good at the violin."

"...And what do you play?"

"Every other instrument. As well as vocals."

"But, how..."

"Ha! Who else did you think created the intro music for the Brawl tournament. Nobuo Uematsu? Not likely."

* * *

><p><strong>All joking aside its time for REVIEW RESPONSE!(The announcer really got to me...): <strong>

**Lanydx: Thank you, that was what I was aiming for. Hope its a good thing hahaha**

**TheMysteriousGeek: Agape actually! I didn't even think of the four loves trope...Man, my dream is to get one of my fanfics on tv troops someday lol**

**Oh really? Let me know what you start, I'd love to read it. And of course ;)**

**Batblind: Okay hahaha if you say so**

**True very true. And yes, I watch a lot of anime (not enough to necessarily be an expert but I've watched my fair share). A lot of it is because of the way the choreograph the fighting. And thats why I love how the fights look in Super Smash Bros 4 trailers. If they made an animated series of Super Smash Bros that looked like that...god I would die.**

**I've actually only ever finished playing two Zelda games. Skyword Sword and A Link Between Worlds, I DID have Ocarina Of Time as a kid, but I never beat it because it scared the crap out of me at the time...I still don't see why people feel Majoras Mask is darker then Ocarina Of Time. Granted it is scarier in some regards, but come on, the FIRST thing you do in Ocarina Of Time is go into a dead tree's body...who HAPPENS to be sentient! How is that not creepy?! And don't even get me started on the Redeads...**

**Of course not! You need not worry about long reviews! I am the one who fears long review responses...I wonder how you guys don't get bored of my ramblings lol**

**Daisy Bokoblin: Awww, I'm sorry...I wish I could do something to help you out with that.**

**On the bright side, that fic will be out for a while. So you have plenty of time to catch up once you get the game (it might even be better cause the battles will flow more since you get to play them all in a row instead of waiting)****  
><strong>

**And thank you! Hopefully I didn't kill that inner fangirl with this chapter...tell her to stay alive! There are still two more supports!**

**Dapper Dee VI: Now that I think about it, you're probably right XD**

**Love Glutton: lol**

**No, the list of supports coming after this one is on the Intro chapter, but it'll deffinetley be around soon (since I think it was suggested early on)**

**Oh really? I didn't know that, I haven't read the comics.**

**Enker and Treble: Huh...that is actually a VERY interesting idea. But that already adds so many more supports...I'll think on it :)**

**damn, by the time I'm done with this the next smash game will be out XD**

**Arctic Ralts: Hmmm, now that would be interesting**

**Nahte123456: I actually really like this idea...I'll see what I can do with it.**

**Pumpkaboo: Lol thank you :)**

**OkayDokey: Man, they said that in Skyword Sword WAY before Hyrule Warriors. Spoiler alert, Demise kind of cursed them so they, along with himself (in the version of Ganondorf) would constantly be reborn in a cycle. Although the cycle does inevitably break, they're still connected because of that curse.**

**The reason it was a curveball was because it was a curveball for Zelda lol A kiss, as I have learned ****personally, carries a lot more weight then one would think. One can't just kiss a girl and expect everything to work out. The reverse is also true. I am as much a sucker for perfect romance fics as the next guy. But thats not how it works. That kiss was an extreme out of character moment for Link. And Zelda knows that. She enjoyed it...but that doesn't mean she didn't know something was wrong.**

**Really look at how Link was acting in that chapter, and this chapter even before the argument. Does it really feel like you're looking at Link? Doesn't something feel a bit odd? Link is a lot like Captain Falcon. Like Captain Falcon, they have a different personality normally, but unlike Captain Falcon Link's usual personality isn't a persona. And unlike Captain Falcon, he is taking the possession by Crazy Hand very badly...Consider the fact that any and every incarnation of Link, has always fought their hearts out to beat the evil villain. And Link, with the power of the tri-force of courage, an artifact from THE GODDESSES, couldn't beat Crazy Hand.**

**Imagine the blow that would give to a teenagers self esteem. And imagine how erratic that would make a teenagers behavior, Captain Falcons old, he knows that sometimes you lose and sometimes you win and you have to move on. Link doesn't, because he can't afford to think that way. His kingdom is constantly under the threat of destruction after all...And thats what I'm trying to convey. Reckless and untamed emotions cause bad things to happen. Untamed is different from passion, if the kiss was truly passionate, it wouldn't have been a problem. But it wasn't.**

**I guess I wrote it in a way that didn't convey it the way I wanted to, but that was what I was trying to get across...I feel bad when I type explanations like this cause then I feel like I'm writing an excuse. But, I guess it just means I have to start writing things better and more clearly. I still have a lot of improvement to do after all lol**


	30. Chapter 29: Link & Zelda Support A

**Link & Zelda**

**Rank A**

"Hey Link." Zelda said.

"…Hey Zelda." Link responded quietly. She smiled at him.

"Want to get a bite to eat? That last battle really left me hungry." She said.

"You're always hungry." He pointed out. She thought for a moment before laughing.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." She said. "So are you coming?" Link shifted in place. "What is it?" She asked.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

"Who, me? Absolutely." Zelda said. "But you're already mad at yourself, you don't need me adding onto that."

"…Heh. You've always been kind to me." Link said. "I don't know how you set aside your anger so easily…you've forgiven me so many times. Like the time I attacked one of your suitors on accident-"

"Oh don't even get me started on that one!" Zelda laughed, a smile formed on Links face.

"You wouldn't leave your room for days because you were so embarrassed, so I had to sneak in-"

"And you saw me bathing." Zelda smirked. Link blushed.

"Y-yeah…"

"And that was the first time we kissed." Zelda said.

"After, you know, you freaked out. Slapped me, and then got dressed." Link said. He rubbed his cheek. "I still remember the pain…"

"Obviously." She said in a matter of fact tone. " A lot of stuff has happened since then…hasn't it?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I mean, we stopped seeing each other." Link said.

"I don't think 'sneaking' into my room at night counts as us 'seeing' each other." She said. She saw Link bristle slightly but then calm back down.

"Yeah…you're right." He said with a sigh. He looked at her with troubled blue eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me." She said.

"…Zelda, I…I never thought I'd see you again." Link looked away. "When I was under CrazyHands control, I could barley think. It took all of my strength to stop CrazyHand from completely destroying my mind. Everyday we fought someone…and I felt so horrible for each person my body hurt. But I kept thinking, kept hoping that I would never have to fight you. At the same time I hoped I would get to at least see you one more time before I died. I kept thinking about you. Where you were, if you were safe, if you had already been taken under CrazyHands control." He stepped forward and held her hands in his.

"I know we had the talk. The kingdom needs a king, a REAL king. Not a boy. I'm a farmer, I love the outdoors and the land…there's no way I could stand living in a castle for the rest of my life. And while I know how to raise a horse and slay monsters, I don't have the faintest clue on how to run a kingdom." Link said. Zelda nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm the one who said no, remember?" Link asked.

"I remember." She squeezed his hands. " You wanted me to come live with you." She chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't think you would have liked it." Link smiled.

"Maybe…I thought it would be nice. If there was another heir to the throne…" Zelda shook her head. "But there isn't. There is only me."

"Yeah…only you." He hesitated before giving her a hug. "But I'm with you one hundred percent princess. Once we're done here we'll go back to our world, and if you ever need me, I'll be there." Link took a deep breath. "And…I'll help you pick out a suitor."

"Link!" Zelda said in shock while pulling away. "What? You know you can't do that!" Zelda laughed. "You get way to jealous!"

"Exactly." Link said. "Its about time I got over that jealousy. I'll help you find a husband, one that is worthy of you."

"Oh dear…I fear the kingdom might not have a king for a while." Zelda bemoaned dramatically. Link smiled.

"…It still feels weird." He laughed.

"Well, considering that our past incarnations always had a thing for each other, its no surprise we don't." Zelda pointed out.

"I guess…but I'd like to think our time together, however short it was, was our choice. Not fates." Link said.

"Of course." Zelda said. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we're the only Zelda and Link to break up. So that has to count for something." She said.

"How could we have broken up if we were never seeing each other?" Link mocked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be getting smart with me if I were you." Zelda said. "Now that you're feeling better, I have the liberty to be mad at you." She said with a glare.

"O-oh, I, Uh…I'm sorry?" Link suggested.

"Uh-huh, and I'm not sorry for this."

"Hey! Watch it with the fire! Auuuggghhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: F'ing twitter...accidentally clicked on a twitter link and now I have to write this entire authors note section again cause I didn't save...I was almost done with the review response to damn it...<strong>

**Anyway, I think this ends it off pretty nicely. But coming up are S Supports! Their are only three pairs that can S Support. Zelda/Link ZeroSuit Samus/Captain Falcon and Little Mac/Lucina. I'll be working on all three of them and uploading the chapters simultaneously. So it'll take a bit longer to finish all three of them. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to, I ****was really busy**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**Reckless**** Baka: Okay? Lol never head of the Majoras mask one before tbh**

**Yeah...to bad you won't be able to see all the carnage in this support hahaha**

**Bu maybe in another if I feel like it**

**Love Glutton: I figured since it was Link and Zelda they should have a deep set of supports. Cause...you know. Its Link and Zelda! lol**

**Ahh, sorry...I suppose I should try and make it easier to understand. I'll work on it.**

**Hmmm, interesting. I guess he's more genre savvy in the comics. I'll keep that in mind thank you :)**

**Enker and Treble: Of course it doesn't suck! Hahaha**

**BatBlind: I felt sooooo bad when I realized that I didn't put a spoiler marker...I was just so excited for Mewtwo I didn't even think! I put one up now but the damage is done...I'm sorry :(**

**Yeah, although it was resolved rather easily. I don't know, blame them. This chapter practically wrote itself and instead of drama Link and zelda went for the make up route. 'Boring!' Kidding hahaha**

**Yeah that was a typo...fixed it now though! And the new Hands Of fate chapter has been out for a while (if you ****haven't****(already noticed hahaha) Ha-ha! Take that Twitter! I saved this time! Buthole!...sorry.)**

**GothicWings: Well...I'm glad I'm giving you hard feels XD hope you don't die on the S chapter**

**Daisy Bokoblin: I used the watch the Super Mario Super Show and they'd have ****preview scenes from that show all the time hahaha I wish I could have seen it**

**Hambor12: In my original post (before Twitter erased it) I was going to make a joke about a Boar being named pig. Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for pig jokes at the moment lol**

**yup, Pacman and Mr. Game & Watch are the first old school guys to support.**

**That'd be so cute...ill think on it haha**

**These are very interesting...(Lost cause made me laugh) I'll think on all of them thank you :)**

**Okey Dokey: okay, I'll try :) It just got away from me for this set of supports I guess.**

**Well, its kind of complicated. This Link is Twilight Princess Link and this Zelda is Twilight Princess Zelda. We know this because Zelda says she remembers seeing Link as a wolf.**

**However! At the same time...they aren't exactly the same. This Link and Zelda remember all of Link and Zelda's before them, but it'd take a lot of soul searching to figure out everything about their past lives. They just know the basics of their past lives. I thought about making Link and Zelda a combination of all of them, but then what about Toon Link? Why would he be left out of that? It wouldn't have made sense. And Leo, like Link, can also see his past incarnations.(The scariest part being, he can see Links past life if he wanted to, including how he died)**

**But they can only see them while they're in the smash world. (Also, yes it was just a nod. I just felt like putting it in for some reason :p lol)**

**The Mysterious Geek: Yeah you did put Agate and yeah! Hopefully we will both make it to Tv Troeps :)**

**I saw it, it looks ****interesting, hope you continue it :)**

**The One Named Light:...I don't think they have phones in the Fire Emblem world. Or do they?...Man, that'd be a pretty fun support on its own 'Marth discovers phone!' lol I'll think on it :)**


	31. Chapter 30: Link & Zelda Support S

**Link & Zelda**

**Rank S**

"Its amazing, isn't it?" Zelda sighed as she looked up into the night sky. "The stars, the moon…it's almost like looking into the sky at home." She and Link were laying down in the grass a little bit away from Peach's castle.

"That's arguable as far as the moon is concerned." Link commented. Zelda turned her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "It looks perfectly normal." Link shifted in place.

"Let's just say that our moon doesn't always look like that…" He said.

"…Weirdo." Zelda said as she looked back up. The sound of laughing and merriment and music filled the air. "It feels good to hear everyone relaxing." She said as she closed her eyes. "Peach sure knows how to make everyone happy…"

"She's good to her subjects." Link agreed.

"I miss home. I hope we can go back soon." Zelda said.

"Impa should be able to take care of the kingdom. If she doesn't come rushing to fight with us that is." Link joked.

"Yeah…" She shyly reached out to grab his hand; he hesitated, but then took it in his own. She sighed in relief. "I'm scared we might not make it home…" Zelda said.

"You can't think like that." Link said. "I know we've lost some people…but they didn't die in vain. We have to finish this fight for them."

"But can we?" Zelda whispered. "Even with the small army we have now, there are so many of the multimen…and then how are we supposed to defeat Crazy Hand? He's practically a god."

"So is Lady Palutena." Link said. "But she can be hurt like the rest of us, and so can Crazy Hand."

"…" She moved until she was pressing her body against his, he hugged her close.

"Be brave Zelda. I've got your back." They stared into each other's eyes silently.

"And what if you die?" She asked. "What then?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"I don't, but I promise you I won't."

"You don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to keeping promises." She said. He flinched as if in pain.

"Well, I'm not breaking this one." He said affirmably. "I…I can't break this one." He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, lets go."

"Where?" She asked.

"Just follow me."

* * *

><p>"Link…we're in public."<p>

"I know."

"And we're holding hands…" She blushed.

"I know." He said. He led her to the center of the party, where a number of people were currently dance. He let go of her hand and turned to her. He bowed and offered her his hand. "We haven't danced in a while…will you give me this dance?" He asked.

"If I recall correctly, last time we tried you stepped all over my feet." She smiled. She delicately took his hand in hers. He stepped forward and put his free hand on her waist while she put hers on his shoulder. "Wow…" She marveled. "You've gotten better."

"I've been practicing." He said. "Peach taught me how to dance."

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"And she taught me about diplomatic relations." He said. Zelda's brows furrowed in confusion. "Bowser taught me the best ways to go to war with another kingdom as well as how to defend a kingdom. Marth taught me how to earn the respect of the people and then how to take care of them in times of peace. Rosalina taught me how to prepare for the next generation and how to ensure the children grow up healthy and strong. King DeDeDe taught me how to command an army and ensure their loyalty and trust. And Lady Palutena showed me mortality, and how every decision that I would have to make would affect the kingdom long after my passing. They all taught me how to become a king worthy of Hyrule."

"Link…" Zelda said breathlessly.

"…I want to be with you Zelda. I'll miss my farm…but I'd miss you more. I'm willing to become King of Hyrule and help rule the kingdom to the best of my abilities." He leaned in and kissed her. They both blushed as the surrounding crowd started to cheer and clap. "We'll make it back, I promise. And I'll rule by your side."

"Okay, I believe you." Zelda smiled. "But…I don't think Bowser was the best place to go to get advice as far as winning a war is concerned." She said.

"I know. That's why I talked to Robin right after. But it was the thought that counted." Link smiled.

"…I love you Link." She looked down as she felt Link slip something onto her finger.

"I love you to." He said. He gazed at her happily as he held up the ring to her face and stared at it. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Link struggled to hold back his own tears of joy.

"Its about time!" Someone yelled and the crowd broke into a fit of laughter. Link and Zelda smiled and continued to hold each other and rock back and forth slowly as the music changed to a slower song. Together, they danced the night away until they retreated into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, this was the best way I could end it. I'm pretty sure this won't satisfy everyone, and its pretty cheesy, all of the S Supports are. I won't shy away from any criticism you guys have or anything. Romance isn't my strong suit, I will admit that. But I'm pretty proud of what I did and I hope the three S supports were fun to read.<strong>

**Captain Falcon/Zero Suit Samus and Little Mac/Lucina have also been posted. Be sure to read them as well! These three didn't actually give me as much trouble as I thought they would, but Link/Zelda was definitely the hardest to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response: <strong>

**Nahte: It was more of a joke then an actual fact on Zeldas part. But thank you for the review :)**

**GothicWings: Awww, here's a handkerchief **

**Enker and Treble: He has indeed! Haha, and I'm glad you liked it**

**BatBlind: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Yeah I'll have to see with them. I have a vague idea of where to go with it but I'm not entirely sure just yet.**

**I always had a theory that the reason its called 'Duck Hunt' isn't because its just the dog and the duck. Its because really, you're playing as three characters, not two. You're playing as the Dog, the Duck, and the Shooter. The only ****three characters in the game. So really we have a whole game begin represented rather then just a single representative for one game. Just a theory, but I like it.**

**Love Glutton: Hmm, I'll check it out sometime, thank you for informing me :)**

**TheMysteriousGeek: He is isn't he? Lol**

**Oh really? So It won't just be Zelda and Link? Fascinating...I'm looking forward to it! :) I haven't left a review yet but I'll be sure to soon.**

**Landyx: I take it thats a good wow? Haha**

**Dapper Dee VI: Yup! I had the same feeling that they would be comrades from the get go. The trailer probably had something to do with it.**

**Fier66: I actually thought Inigo's name was misspelled in his trophy for Super Smash Bros...I went through the entire game of Fire Emblem Awakening thinking his name was 'Indigo', now that I saw your comment and I looked it up on the wiki...I feel really stupid hahaha**

**OkayDokey: They are a rather strange couple of people when you think about it...hahaha**

**I hope I did them justice with the S support **


	32. Chapter 31: Marth & Roy Koopa Support C

**Marth & (Koopiling) Roy**

**Rank C**

"For heavens sake where could it be!" Marth quietly bemoaned. "I left my cape on the chair I'm sure of it…where could it have gone?"

"Ha-ha! Fear me! For I am legend!" There was a massive chorus of laughter following the boastful taunt.

"?" Marth frowned. "What a loud voice…"

"I am Roy! Future King of the koopas and destroyer of plumbers! Fear my wrath! Hiya!"

"What is going on in here-ack!" Marth yelped as a wand hit his face. "What in the world?!" He complained as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh no! Its that one blue haired chick!"

"Make a run for it!"

"Aye!"

"Hold on a minute!" Marth yelled. He quickly moved forward and grabbed hold of his cape.

"Hey! Let go! It's mine!" Roy complained as he tugged on it.

"No, it is MY cape. You stole it." Marth grimaced as he pulled tighter.

**Rip**

"…"

"Hey! You ripped my cape you jerk!" Roy complained.

"…Ripped your cape…did I?" Marth asked slowly.

"Yeah you did lady! That was my cape! You better get me a new one." Roy huffed.

"…The audacity in this child is astounding." Marth muttered to himself.

"Stop using big words!" Roy complained.

"…" Marth sighed. "Very well, if I give you a new cape, will you give me the other half of this one?" Marth asked.

"Only if it's a cool cape." Roy said.

"You drive a harder bargain then Anna…very well. I shall sew you a 'cool' cape." Marth said.

"And stop talking so weird."

"_Kono yōna onshirazu sukoshi yatonokamitsukai..._" Marth said in Japanese. He left to get what he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I don't speak Japanese. Nor do I know how to write it. I wasn't going to have Marth speak in Japanese specifically for this reason, as well as to stop any language barriers from forming. But then I thought that it'd be funny for him to insult things in Japanese and then have anyone who knew it call him out on it (like Ike). Unfortunately, I'm forced to use google translate this. And I'm pretty sure it's nowhere near right...<strong>

**'Such an ungrateful little blood sucker' is what Marth said. **

**Sorry for it being so long since my last update. I've been pretty stressed out recently but it looks like I'l be having lots of free time soon so everything will work out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

** Landyx: Thank you :)**

**TheSoulOfBattle: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**BatBlind: Do you mean the last line in Zeldas and Links S support? I don't really know either to be totally honest. XD It can be whoever you want it to be.**

**You should! Kid Icarus Uprising, as much as the controls can be funky, is a really good game :) It's probably one of my favorites on the 3DS**

**Yeah, I wasn't around when Duckhunt was big so I don't really see why people hate him so much. (Well, I DO, i just don't feel the hate personally) and I love how they made him look in Smash 4 so I hope that they make a new game with him soon. I'm considering making the Duck Hunt Dog and the Shooter separate characters in this fic though. Although they still rely on each other.**

**TheMysteriousGeek: Thank you :) I'm glad they were liked so much**

**Hmm, sounds like some interesting character types. I'd ask if we already know them, but I'll wait and see ;)**

**Varanus K:**

**Thank you :)**

**yeah...I really liked that line myself XD**

**GothicWings: No problem, I'm glad you do :)**

**I know right! There have been several times where I've wished that I could see fan art with the two of them...they're so cute (and I honestly like it more then Mac/Zero Suit Samus, but I like that to. Cause, anything pretty much goes with Zero Suit Samus XD poor thing)**

**I've answered this before in a PM to you but just so everyone else knows, on a meta level yes. When S supported with someone, they're stats and everything should increase like in awakening.**

**However, since this is Smash Bros, its really hard to implement that in the actual story of Hands Of Fate. The only way I think it could work is if depending on how many battles two characters have fought together in, their in game lv rises. Like, say you're playing as Lucina and your partner is a Little Mac AI. He's Lv 5. After a certain amount of battles and they Rank S, he by then is a Rank 9, but only when Lucina is fighting with him. But that'd cause a whole set of problems which I unfortunately can't fix. But I really wish I could.**

**LoveGlutton: Wow, guess I found out how to stuff a Glutton XD sorry, bad puns...**

**Yeah, I do know that. That's why in the Megaman trailer Gutsman is the only Robot Master Power that isn't listed as robot.**

**Enker And Treble: I don't know about THAT. Nintendo would have done a way better job, but thank you :)**

**Gunsandgames: Thank you for all of the compliments X) I'm glad they were all good. The 3 am thing was probably the funniest thing to imagine happening in m opinion (along with Bowser trying to act like a teacher to Link, seeing Bowser write with a piece of chalk is just really funny to me)**

**OkayDokey: Yeah, I suppose they are haha I still remember some supports in Awakening that don't really make sense but they were still pretty good. I'm thankful for your honesty :)**

**I didn't really pass it up, its just not in Lucina's character to really point out something like that. Unless she was being blunt and honest, but she wouldn't use it as a joke. (Jokes in general are just really hard for her to grasp XD) and that joke is more of a Samus and Little Mac thing. You can expect to see that in their supports (both Samus's anyway). Really, Little Mac with anyone that's substantially taller then him will probably have this kind of joke played in. but anyway, Little Mac is 4'8, Lucina doesn't seem to have an ****official height so I wouldn't know how close they are in height honestly.**

**So I actually was under the misconception that the Samus timeline was all over the place (which it is sort of considering Other M apparently comes before a number of games) but I thought from reading the wiki that Samus is actually 46 in one of her games (which, I was actually wrong about) so, think of Zero Suit Samus as Other M Samus (as she's potrayed in Super Smash Bros 4) and she's in her twenties. Samus on the other hand is somewhere in her thirties and has her hair do from her original game, the long hair that goes down to her mid back as opposed to her pony tail (or pixie haircut if thats what its called, I'm not sure). Zero Suit Samus, or Aran, is a bit more emotional as opposed to Samus who lacks a lot of emotion (but not empathy).**

**I've never played other M so I can't accurately pass judgment on the game or how Samus was portrayed in it. But they way I'm working around it is having Samus be the badass everyone views her as, and Aran being a badass but one who hasn't grown and matured the same way as Samus and has a long way to go before she becomes the Stoic that the other smashers as well as the fandom view her as. I'm really excited about it because I get to portray the same character in two different ways and have them debate and argue, it'll hopefully be a very thought provoking support.**

**And yes those two supports are on the table. Really, just consider any support at all possible between any character unless I say otherwise (even Female Robin, Male Robin, and Female Trainer and Male Trainer are different characters.) There will be a few Oc characters as well. But none that aren't based on an already existing character.**

**The main two will be having a support announced after Marth and Roy Koopa are done.**


	33. Chapter 32: Marth & Roy Koopa Support B

**Marth & (Koopiling) Roy**

**Rank B**

"Hey lady, is my cool cape done yet?" Roy Koopa grunted.

"No. It'll take a little bit longer then five minutes." Marth said sarcastically. This, flew right over Roy Koop's head.

"So, like, six minutes then?" He asked. Marth sighed.

"Why don't you go play with your friends? I'll come bring the cape to you once I'm done." Marth said.

"My bros and sis? Nahhhh, they're with pops right now." He said.

"Pops?"

"Yeah, they're kind of in trouble for attacking the Doc again…"

"Doctor Mario? Why would they do that?" Marth asked in confusion.

"Because they thought he was the real Mario." Roy shrugged.

"But, they look completely different." Roy just stared at him.

"…Yeah. Sure they are."

"I imagine that's why you're up here with me then."

"Eh?"

"You don't want to get punished by Bowser, so you're hiding out up here so he can't find you." Marth said. He frowned and snipped off a strand from the cloth.

"No, of course not! That's totally not the reason!" Roy lied with a laugh. "Speaking of which…why do you like hanging out on Peaches roof? Its just weird." He said.

"The better question is why are you up here with me if you think it's weird?" Marth asked.

"Uhhhhh…I like the view?" Roy said. Marth smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, there are…mountains. And junk. I guess it looks nice. Why do you like it?" Roy asked.

"It reminds me of home." Marth said. "And all of the people fighting their without me."

"How does hanging out on a roof remind you of home?" Roy asked. "Were you a hobo or something?"

"My wife and I used to lay down on my castles roof and stare at the sky at night." Marth explained.

"Wife…wait, aren't you a women?" Roy asked in confusion.

"No. I'm a man."

"…WHAT?!"

"Yeah." Marth said simply, already used to this kind of reaction.

"But, Bowser always said you were a princess!"

"He's still making that joke…" Marth said lowly as his head sulked. "Well, no. I am not a princess. I was a prince, now I'm a king. Just like your father."

"Nobody's like my father! He's the greatest king of them all!" Roy boasted.

"I don't doubt it." Marth laughed. "Nobody could be as thick skulled as him. He does have a strong will though, I'll give him that. He reminds me of Roy in that regard." Roy looked at him in confusion. "Not you, a friend of mine. He used to be a smasher. He was a meleeian. Like myself."

"Well if he has my name then he HAS to be awesome. So, go on, tell me about him!" Roy said eagerly.

"Maybe another time." Marth said as he focused on his sewing.

"Awww, why?!" Roy complained.

"Because your father just saw you."

"…Eh?"

_**"ROOOOOOYYYYY! GEETTT DOWN HERE!"**_

"Uh oh…"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! What has it been...months? I don't really know. I guess my long absence deserves an <strong>**explanation, I mean, a lot of people are STILL reading this story even after my long absence. I didn't want to bring it up originally but I'll just say it.**

**My mom was pregnant when I started this story. I was going to have a second baby brother, but then a lot of things started going wrong. She broke water when she was in her 22nd week of pregnancy. Thankfully, by some miracle, the baby survived that. My mom has since been in the hospital for a long time with the doctors taking care of her. My dad had to leave work to help her. That left me the man of the house.**

**So I had to do homework, take care of my other little brother who is in high school, clean the house, go to work, take care of my dad whenever he came home and was really upset and balance a social life in the middle of all that. It was a really stressful time, and I know I should of at LEAST left a note saying I was going on hiatus for a while but honestly I just kind of forgot. It was too much going on at the time, so I put this story on the back burner until things started getting better.**

**Now that my semester at community college is over and I have winter break, and thankfully the baby was born and so far doesn't seem to be having any complexions (he is a premie though so we'll see) and with both my mom and dad home hopefully things will start getting easier.**

**I started reading over stuff a day or two ago and I can definitely improve on some of the stuff I put up...we'll see if I can or not though hahaha. I'm a bit rusty, after all.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Response:<strong>_

**Love Glutton: I'm trying my best to leave that topic ambiguous. Anything that isn't cannon (such as Marths wife) is something I want to avoid out of the fear of shipping wars. Because, I like a lot of characters that can marry Chrom. So it'd be very hard for me to choose...**

**Tell me about it XD**

* * *

><p><strong>TheMysteriousGeek: Thank you XD<strong>

**And alright :p good to know I'll be in for a ****surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Batblind: I love awakening. It honestly rivals my love for Pokemon, I've been trying to find more Fire Emblem games since but none of my local gamestops have any...<strong>

**That's a possible support. I'll thin on that one.**

**I think that was an inside joke but okay XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Enker and Treble: Good luck on your exam!...That was months ago...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TheHobkinAuthour: Why not? When you're kicked out of kingdom you gotta learn the fundamentals man <strong>

**Cause Roys a kid haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Grima: That sounds pretty cool actually! Although I'll have to change a few things to fit Mayors personality but it fits well with the over all story. I'll definitely keep this idea in mind when writing their support.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C-C-Combo Breaker: The meeting of the puffballs...this request intrigues me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Daman561: Will do...eventually XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hambor: This sounds depressingly sad...I'll probably be doing it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zorana: I wouldn't mind having Shadow in there. I'll figure out who he supports with.<strong>


End file.
